How to Speak Dragonese
by CessieRose25
Summary: Valkyra 'Kyra' Rhinestone loves the world of How to Train Your Dragon but receives the shock of her life when she is actually transported there! Hiccup and Astrid help her blend into her new home where she feels she belongs. But how come Kyra can speak Dragonese? And how do the tales of the Dragon Shifter seem to link to her? First fanfic, written in 2010! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Era

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter One: The Wrong Era**

Have you ever wondered if you had been born in the correct era? As if your birth has been prolonged for centuries and you just happened to appear at the wrong time?

Well, that's pretty much my life. I just can't seem to be able to grasp the concept of any electronic devices or any type of modern technology. No matter how many times my little brother turns on the TV or my so-called mum works on the laptop or 'Dad' sorts out our...whatdoyacallit... radio I am always fascinated at what they do. Could something be wrong with my brain or something? The doctors say otherwise but I am absolutely positive that I've got a mind defect that just hasn't been discovered in the scientific world yet (not that I understand much of that either). To be honest, I stink at almost every subject at school except history where I'm top of the class. I'm not too bad at sports either - I'm extremely strong for my size.

Who am I? The name's Valkyra - Valkyra Rhinestone. Okay, the last part isn't my real name but Valkyra is. My friends call me Kyra - well, they would if I had any friends. I just happen live with a family called Rhinestone and have done since I was found abandoned on the shores of their little island just off the mainland when I was merely an infant. What am I? Well, it depends who you ask. Michael calls me weird, 'Mum' and 'Dad' call me strange and 'they' call me freak. In other words, I'm an outsider.

Since then I have become their adoptive daughter but I reckon they think I am as much of a freak as everyone else says I am. They ignore me every time I ask a question such as: "How does this work?", "How does that work?", "How did you do that?" (you get the picture) and my foster (I refuse POINT BLANK to call him 'adoptive') brother, Michael, seems to find it funny to snipe at a couple of weird marks that I've got on my hands, feet and head.

"Did you _know _that tattoos look disgusting?" he would say. I would retaliate by saying that they were odd birthmarks but even _I_ wasn't too sure. "You're weird, you know that?"

At the word 'weird' I would often go berserk. I'd growl at him and if things went too far I would sometimes throw him into the garden pond. Then I'd go and sulk in the nearby woods and refuse to return until way after curfew. 'Mum' and 'Dad' never minded, proving my theory that everyone thought that I was a jerk. We weren't even allowed _near_ the forest. The only thing that has kept my calm during times of stress is escaping to the world of my most favourite movie of all time - Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon. I simply love that film and I have just about every bit of franchise to do with it. I've got the figurines, the cuddly toys - I've even got the game! The only problem is that I've got to ask for help setting the console up and I need the instruction manual with me at all times. If none of these work (which is highly unlikely) I either get the books out or I play with my little black cat, Toothless. Yes, I am that much of a fan. Toothless in the film reminds me of an oversized cat with wings anyway.

I live with my adoptive (said reluctantly through gritted teeth) family on a small island off the coast of England. I go to a comprehensive school on the mainland but most of the kids say I need to go to one of those 'special needs' schools. Unfortunately, the nearest one is Thor-knows-how-many miles away. Oops, sorry about that Viking god reference, I slip into that often. I am fascinated by the ancient Viking world, which is probably why I love How to Train Your Dragon so much. I study their history in my spare time and I pretty much know the runic alphabet off by heart. Back to my school, I suck at almost everything. My maths is awful, my English is appalling, my foreign languages stink and I am absolutely PANTS at ICT. But like I said before, I'm top of the class in history and I'm not a bad sports person either. In fact, when it comes to sports, everyone's attitude towards me changes completely and I am _always_ the first to be chosen when we are doing team activities. Come to think of it, I'm also pretty good at Design technology when it comes to wood/ metal work and needlework (as long as I don't use one of those sewing machine thingies I get along fine). Graphics and cookery are not my strong point but that seems to make me even weirder. I'm a great cook when it comes to campfires and barbeques (once 'Dad' has them set up) but I can't use a microwave, I can't figure out what to do with an oven; I can't even manage the hob!

So there you are - what my life is like today. But let me tell you a bit about how I came into this life of technological confusion, oddity and 99.8% rejection.

I never knew who my real parents were. My earliest memory of this life was waking up in this strange room which I had never seen before with two grownups leaning over me. It was a memory of bewilderment. Where was I? I knew from the look in their faces that they weren't my real family but I accepted that my real parents had left. But what I couldn't accept was that I was clearly, from the moment I was found on the rocky shore of Rhinestone Isle, different. My strangely shaped birthmarks (?) singled me out from everyone else immediately. They weren't ordinary marks, I'll tell you that. On my forehead is some sort of mark in the shape of a fireball that frames my oval face and stretches just beneath my mud brown hair. On my back (from what I've seen in the mirror) is what looks a lot like a lizard with its tail stretching up my neck and on my hands and feet I've got what looks like streams of fire that stretch to the back of my knees and elbows. Even I can't explain any of it! One of the only things I do know is my age - 14. Most people who don't know me blame my oddity on hormones. Sometimes I wish they were right.

Apparently I was found wrapped in a rough sheepskin with ancient Viking runes embroidered inside. After consulting some archaeologists on the mainland, my adoptive parents figured out that my first name was Valkyra and the name stuck. Next to me was the staff type object which when unfolded formed some sort of glider and around my neck was a silver chain necklace with a pink gem with a crown of smaller gems on top. I'm not entirely sure what type of stone it is but I think it's beautiful anyway. I've never taken the necklace off and have kept both the sheep skin and glider hidden under my bedroom floorboards my whole life, ready to take them out in case I should need them.

And something told me that time would be very soon...


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Two: Who am I?**

It all started during lunch time at my comprehensive.

I was sitting on my favourite bench, doing my history homework and minding my own business when a shoe came out of nowhere and bonked me on the head. Looking up from my work, I recognised the school bullies. I didn't know them personally, or even their names, but they were always out to cause trouble, mostly involving me. They just loved seeing me blow my top and get in trouble for something that was clearly their own fault. Determined not to let this happen, I gathered my things and started walking in the opposite direction as anyone would be advised to do. The bullies wouldn't give up easily so I quickened my pace before sprinting without much effort to the other side of the field. It normally took up to five minutes to cross the grassy area but I could manage it in half that time at full speed. However, the long walk was not backed up by the fact the end of lunch was a full fifteen minutes away.

"Hey! History Nerd!"

I could speak and understand English a lot better than I could read it so I knew that they were insulting me. My fists clenched around my pencil, causing it to crush under my fingers like wet clay.

"Your brother told us about your marks the other day."

"Yeah, why don't you show us?"

I was so going to kill Michael when I got home. I glared at them.

"How about no?" I snapped as I began to walk off again. Too bad I was yanked to a halt by the bullies' gang leader. This girl I _did_ know. Her name was Jennifer and she was one nasty piece of work.

"Aww, Dragon Girl doesn't want to play," she sneered in this stupid cooing voice. "Maybe we should get her a treat - then she'll do as she's told..."

This was too much for me. First they call me a nerd and then insult me for liking a simple story about dragons! I punched Jennifer in the face and was about to stalk off when I found myself surrounded.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Rhinestone," Jennifer growled, rubbing her cheek. I growled back but not in that way. What escaped from my mouth was a proper growl (as in lion-defending-his/her-territory growl) that got even me shuddering. My muscles were tensing up, ready for a fight. But the fight never came.

"Jeeze, Rhinestone, you are a freak," one of the bullies whimpered as they scuttled off to the climbing frame. I stood in shock. I don't what, maybe it was the growling or the look of anger on my face that meant I was not to be messed with, but something about me scared the gang away from me. I looked around me. A crowd of kids had gathered but even they were cowering away from me, even though I was no threat. At least I thought I wasn't. In the end I was standing alone in the playground. I was so confused. Why did people suddenly become scared of me as if I were a monster preparing to pounce? My emotions overwhelmed me and I took off to the docks near the school and began a journey home in one of the abandoned rowboats I found there. Due to my incredible strength I managed the journey in just less than five minutes but it felt a lot longer. In those five minutes, my brain went blank. I didn't know what to do, where to go, who to talk to... but all of these questions bubbled down to just one.

Who was I?

Any other day, I'd have said "Valkyra Rhinestone" but now I would pause after "Valkyra". Ignoring my adoptive parents as I stormed through the door, I ran straight to my room and wept. I don't normally cry but this time was an exception big, big time. My cat, Toothless, padded into the room and nestled against my face. So this is what Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III must have felt like during times of stress, I told myself. Looking up from my bed I glanced at my How to Train Your Dragon figurines. I had the whole set: Night Fury; Deadly Nadder; Gronkle; Monstrous Nightmare; Hideous Zippleback; all the Hiccups (he had more than one); Astrid; Ruffnut and Tuffnut; Snotlout; Fishlegs; Gobber and Stoick. I picked up the one of Hiccup in his battle gear and frowned. Hiccup had always been my favourite character but it unnerved me on how familiar the name sounded. It was also then that I realised how similar he looked to me. He had the same muddy brown hair, emerald-green eyes, lean figure and freckles as I did. In the books, Hiccup had serious red hair but I couldn't care less. The Hiccup in my hand seriously gave me the shivers. It never had done before but I had a feeling that my life was meant to be lived someplace else. No one had ever accepted me, not even my own adoptive parents. They wouldn't miss me, I knew that much. I also knew I'd miss my figurines; my books; the film and my game but where I was going I would no longer need them. Where I was going, I had no clue but one thing I was sure of.

I had to leave home.

Lifting up the loose floorboard that hid my sheep skin and glider, I snuck down to the kitchen to pack a few essentials before saying goodbye to Toothless. He had been my only friend in this gods-forsaken (pardon the plural!) place and I'd miss him terribly but I had to get out of here. I had used my glider before and had always been over the moon that it worked but for now I needed to go on foot to the other side of the island.

I travelled for the rest of the day, trekking through the wild forest that my adoptive parents had forbidden me and Michael to even go near. Well, I botched the Valhalla off that one, didn't I? Again, I apologise to the Viking reference. It just comes to me naturally. I didn't know what to feel at that point. I was running away so should I be the prey? Or was I the hunter, seeking out what they were trying to find but not knowing what it was? In the end, an overpowering urge to sleep hit me and I curled up in a little hollow, covering myself with my sheep skin and clutching my glider to my chest, dreaming of flying alongside a girl with dirty blonde hair riding a blue, yellow and green dragon and a boy with freckles and brown hair riding a mysterious black shape with pools of emerald for eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Shifter

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Three: The Dragon Shifter**

"Bet you can't catch me!" Astrid Hofferson called from her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shooting towards Berk at full speed. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III grinned slyly and leant forward on his Night Fury, Toothless.

"Shall we let her get away that easily? Come on, buddy! Come on!" he cheered as Toothless darted towards their home island at breakneck speed. Up here in the air, nothing else mattered. Not the war that had raged between the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk and the Outcasts for over six months now, not that he was missing half a leg or even that his cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, had threatened to beat him to a pulp the next time he got a chance. It was just him, Astrid and the dragons up here and everything was perfect.

Until Astrid spotted another shape flying through the clouds and changed course to investigate. Hiccup wouldn't dare object just in case he got a punch in the face when they landed so he tagged along. Whatever was flying clearly wasn't a dragon but a human flying on some sort of glider. A closer look told Hiccup that the person using the glider was a girl of around his age. Astrid seemed to trust her as they were playfully circling each other so Hiccup decided to join in. Laughing, the trio soared through the clouds until they were flying side by side. Hiccup turned to face their new arrival and froze in shock at the girl who stared in equal amazement back at him.

There was no way... could it be...?

At once the vision of flying faded and the scene changed to that of a battle between the Vikings and the dragons that happened 12 years ago. Hiccup was two, crouched in his mother's arms. Valhallarama clasped her son to her chest and looked at her other child - her older child and daughter. A Monstrous Nightmare turned on Valhallarama but before she could run for cover, it stopped in its tracks. Thankfully her husband, Stoick the Vast, charged in before the dragon could change its mind. In the confusion, the little girl slipped out of her mother's arms and onto the floor. Stoick noticed and tried to grab her back but she crawled straight through his fingers (not surprising seeing as she and her brother were the size of a couple of small rocks that weighed the same as a mouse). Hiccup started to cry, calling his sister back to him but the child took no notice. A faint glow surrounded her as the dragons stepped back to let her pass. Curling her fingers around a staff on the ground, she peered upwards at the nearest Zippleback who backed off immediately. At once the dragons abandoned their raid.

Why?

Right now, that was the least of Berk's troubles. Outcasts had landed their boats and were attacking. This time, Hiccup's sister's eyes also widened in fear as she tried to crawl back to her family, dragging her staff on the ground behind her. Her sheep skin weighed her down, though, giving an Outcast the chance to snatch her off the ground. Stoick charged, but stopped dead in his tracks as his daughter's odd birthmarks started to glow a fiery red and her eyes shone with the same blue of a Night Fury's flame. Hiccup screamed and Valhallarama gasped. The glow became unbearable for all Vikings and Outcasts present and when it finally died down, the girl who had been squirming in the Outcast's arms had vanished.

Hiccup opened his mouth and cried as if the world would end as the Outcasts, too, retreated as the world faded away once more.

That was before he awoke with a jolt and yelp in his bed, 12 years later.

"OWW! I was NOT asleep!" he cursed, rubbing his head and stiffly lifting himself off the floor (he fell out of bed when he woke up from his nightmare). A jet black Night Fury padded over and lifted his human back onto the bed. "Cheers, Toothless," Hiccup moaned, patting his dragon's head.

"Hiccup! Are Stormfly and Toothless gonna race today or are you not getting up?" a shout came from below. Hiccup winced. It was the weekly race between Toothless and Astrid's Nadder today - he'd completely forgotten about it! Strapping on his prosthetic leg, he started the struggle to get the Night Fury down to the start line.

"Come on, buddy! I'm on a bet with Tuffnut that we'll make ten times in a row - 20 coins!" he pleaded, heaving himself against the huge beast that refused POINT BLANK to budge. Getting desperate, Hiccup tried one last time. "Okay, if you don't get moving right now it'll be smoked eel for supp...ARGH!"

At the words "smoked eel" Toothless had darted out of Hiccup's bedroom window like a shot. Grinning and picking himself off the floor _again_ Hiccup congratulated himself of his cunning.

"That got him," he smiled. Walking over to his oak bench, he began re-sorting the piles of papers that had seriously not been this messed up before.

"Okay; dragon blueprints, How to Train Your Dragon manual, portraits... okay done..." he trailed off before picking up one small drawing that looked like a scribble compared to some of his others. It was a drawing of his older sister – Hiccup had done this one on his second birthday and he'd been pretty good even then. Heaving a sad sigh, he tucked the piece of parchment inside his tunic when his father called.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing!" Hiccup called back but he doubted his dad would hear him. Hiccup's loudest shout was often no louder than his dad could speak. Vikings on Berk often had hearing issues as well as stubbornness ones. Stumbling around the room, struggling to get his riding harness and coat on at the same time, he tried to get ready for the day without rousing too much suspicion. Result; failed.

"HICCUP!"

"Coming!" he yelled, yanking his arm through an arm hole. Belch was that since the Battle of Helhiem's Gate with the Red Death, Hiccup's balance had been even more off than usual due to his prosthetic leg and this manoeuvre sent him tumbling down the stairs and into the fish basket.

"Oww! Sorry, Dad," he murmured as his helmet landed on his (already sore) head.

"You know that 'sorry' won't win us this war," Stoick the Vast boomed from the table, watching his only son right himself again. "What in Thor's name were you doing up there making all that noise?"

"Ahh, nothing. Just a crazy dream," Hiccup replied, helping himself to porridge.

"What about?" Stoick asked.

"Huh?" Hiccup started.

"What were you dreaming about?" Stoick repeated.

"Erm, I was dreaming about..." Hiccup faltered. He could tell his dad the real dream - he'd think he was nuts! "...flying Toothless," he lied instead. He could easily cover up the scream as falling off halfway through flight.

"Really? You were dreaming about flying?"

"Yeah, I mean... I'm the First Dragon Rider. What wouldn't I be dreaming about?" Hiccup continued, pleased for his own cover up. Plus he liked the sound of 'Hiccup the Dragon Rider'. Sounded pretty heroic to him.

"DAMN! Lost again!"

Hiccup couldn't decide whether to grin or grimace. True, he had won his bet with Tuffnut Thorston and had beaten Astrid for the tenth time in a row but he was 99.8% certain he was going to get a thrashing after this.

"I...gotta go," he excused himself from the table and zipped outside where the rest of the Viking teenagers were waiting. As expected, Astrid stormed up to her boyfriend and gave him a (in her mind) well deserved punch in the face.

"That's for beating me _again_!" she growled. Hiccup groaned.

"Here we go again..." he said before the rest of his sentence was muffled by Astrid pressing her lips against his. "That's for everything else," she grinned. Hiccup smiled his lopsided grin. He was never going to get used to this, despite what he had said six months ago before the war between the Vikings and the Outcasts had kick started again.

"Hey, bro! Pay up," Ruffnut snapped at her twin brother who reluctantly handed a purse of coins to Hiccup. The result was yet another argument that was resolved only when their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch (completely unoriginal, I get it but we're talking about Ruffnut and Tuffnut here), grabbed them by the heads again. There was a lot of squirming but at least it shut them up. Fishlegs Ingerman hovered in on his Gronkle, Meatlug, to congratulate his future chief once more before toppling head-first into a mound of sheep skins.

"I'm okay!" he called, his voice muffled by the furs. He spoke too soon as Meatlug fell asleep straight on top of him. "Less okay!"

Astrid snorted with laughter. There may be a war going on but at least she and her friends were able to have a little fun in between battles. It was side of her she never even thought existed until six months ago. Her brief moment of fun was spoilt when Snotlout Jorgenson flew in on his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin and rival when it came to impressing Astrid but Hiccup was always number one in her eyes.

"Elder's asking for you, Haddock," he announced, dismounting Hookfang. "Not sure what about but I'd get a move on."

Annoyed that his cousin had spoilt his brief moment of glory, Hiccup ruffled Toothless's ears and waved a quick "see-you-later" to his friends and hobbled towards the Elder's hut. It was hard to think that half a year ago she had chosen him to kill his first dragon out of him and Astrid when the Dragon Training program had been a little (okay, a lot) different to what it was today and that now he was being called in to see her about Thor-knows-what. Knocking on the heavy oak door, Hiccup entered the Elder's hut with a grimace on his face.

"Ahh, Hiccup," the Elder greeted from the fire in the middle of the room.

"Hello, you sent for me?" Hiccup replied.

"Yes, I did. The fires have given me a sign," the Elder informed the young heir. "You have heard of the Dragon Shifter, haven't you?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it was my favourite story when I was little. Well, littl_er_," he corrected himself, using a phrase that most of the village had used before he had trained Toothless. It _was_ true that Hiccup was the smallest human on the isle of Berk. The only things that were smaller than _him_ were the Terrible Terrors and the sheep.

"Recite."

"Err, well... the Dragon Shifter is the human incarnation of the god of dragons, whose name has been long-lost to us Vikings for whatever reason," Hiccup recalled. "Every hundred years, the Dragon Shifter would be reincarnated into another human being. But there was no record of the Dragon Shifter being reincarnated again," he pointed out.

"Until now," the Elder retaliated. "In fact, the Viking Dragon Shifter has lived for almost as long as you have."

"Okay, but what's this got to do with me?" Hiccup was, for once in his life, confused.

"Your destiny is tied with the Dragon Shifter," the old woman stated.

"What?! I am NOT the human form of a nameless god!" Hiccup started. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I never said you were. Your destiny is merely _tied_ with the Dragon Shifter's, more than you think," the Elder corrected again. Noticing Hiccup's paler-than-usual face, she suggested that he took Toothless out for a spin to take his mind off things. Hiccup, on the other hand, wasn't entirely sure if just an adrenaline producing ride on his Night Fury would allow him to forget this in a hurry.

"What in Valhalla was that all about?" Astrid asked when Hiccup stumbled out of the hut smelling slightly of ash. Hiccup recapped the events to his girlfriend who confirmed that the dragons had been acting a little odd.

"They're being more obedient than ever," she explained. "It's as if they're worried they'll upset someone if they don't do as they're told. Besides us, I mean."

Hiccup frowned. Suddenly, a dragon flight seemed like a good idea. With the war going on the dragons needed to be kept in tip-top condition, ready to fight at a second's notice.

Pretty soon Hiccup and Astrid were playing tag just above the forest by Berk. The expertise showed by the riders was evident in their immaculate flying. Hiccup wasn't exactly the type of Viking you'd expect to be able to train a dragon; let alone a Night Fury! He had the sort of face that was easily overlooked and had nigh on no visible heroic qualities about him. Apart from his prosthetic leg, a sign of a great battle that had been won, but that was hidden under his trouser leg most of the time. Astrid was completely the opposite. True, she was as slender as Hiccup but she was vastly stronger and had more control of her agility (Hiccup had a tendency to stumble around a lot). Her blonde hair singled her and the twins out in Berk where most Vikings had a brownish tinge to their hair but she was proud to be different. Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, was not as big as a foreigner would expect a Night Fury to be but he was large for his species. He was jet black in colour, which came in handy for night-time hunting and attacks save for his prosthetic left tail-fin which had been severed off by accident when Hiccup knocked him out of the sky. This was a bright red colour with the Berk symbol printed on one side. Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, was a classic of her species and spent great amounts of time preening herself which had recently led Astrid to a suspicion that she was trying to attract a mate (at this point Deadly Nadders could get extremely aggressive, more than usual). Fast and agile, she and Toothless were constantly having races, much to the amusement of their owners.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Astrid whooped as Stormfly completed a loop-the-loop.

"You think that's fun? Watch this!" Hiccup teased as Toothless sprang into a speed-spin, sending them spiralling into the forest.

And into the small cove where they had first officially met.

Astrid shot after her future chief at breakneck speed and crashed straight into the lake, making sure to jump off her Nadder just before hitting the water. Swimming to the side, she and Hiccup collapsed on the bank whilst the dragons shook themselves dry, laughing their sides off. Hiccup's moment of fun was ruined when he spotted his drawing of his sister lying a small distance away. Shaking the water off it, he sighed.

"It's been 12 years since she disappeared," Astrid soothed. "Perhaps it's time to put this behind you."

"I know you're right. It's just hard to say goodbye," Hiccup replied, placing the drawing back inside his coat.

And at that moment, a rumble shook the ground and broke the second of silence.

"What the heck was that?" Astrid yelped. Hiccup had a hunch.

"No idea – let's check it out."

Climbing out of the cove, the two teenagers and their dragons headed into the forest. Suddenly, Toothless' and Stormfly' eyes pointed in the same direction and glowed eerily. Hiccup asked them to take them to whatever it was that they sensed. Seconds later, a beam of light shot up through the trees. Hiccup and Astrid ducked behind the nearest tree stump they could find and waited for it to clear but an ominous red and blue glow still filled the normally green forest. Peering out, Hiccup clutched his dagger and went to investigate.

"Hiccup, careful! We don't know what that thing is," Astrid warned, picking up a small granite fragment and following close behind. Surprising, the dragons made no objection to the weapons being brought out.

Edging round a pine tree, Hiccup started when he saw what was in front of him.

A girl, probably no older than he was, stood staring at him but she didn't seem to notice him or Astrid. She was wearing rather odd clothing and it was clear that she was not from these parts yet she was obviously not an Outcast - there seemed to be some Viking quality about her. Her eyes glowed a bright, fluorescent blue and on her head, arms and (only just visible) legs burned bright flaming marks.

"Who... what are you?" Hiccup stammered, lowering his knife and holding out his hand.

At that point, the glowing faded and the girl collapsed into his arms.

**/**

**I know this chapter is longer than my last but I couldn't think of anywhere else to end it. Read and review! No flames but constructive criticism is welcome - I'm always looking to improve**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream World Becomes Real

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

**Fireblood kit: I was wondering if someone would pick that up - the glider was inspired by 'A:TLA', as was most of the Legend of the Dragon Shifter but I decided to change a few details before posting (i.e.: Kyra can only use the glider like a normal glider and not control air currents like Aang). Also, that was the reaction I was hoping for for the brother in the first chapter!**

**Okay, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Four: A Dream World Becomes Real**

My eyelids fluttered open to reveal two kids standing over me with worried expressions on their faces. The first thing I noticed about these kids was how bright they were. Not bright as in 'smart' bright but bright as in...'bright and colourful' bright. I could instantly tell that I was not on Rhinestone Island any more. The second thing I noticed about them was how familiar they looked. I was feeling a serious sense of déjà vu but I was certain that I had never met these kids before. The third thing I noticed was the oddest thing of all. If they were who I thought they were... I was obviously dreaming; I fell asleep not half an hour ago! Coughing out a bit of soil that had made it into my mouth, I decided to ask the obvious.

"Where am I?" I murmured in Norse. It came out automatically but at least the kids understood.

"Uh...in the middle of nowhere?" the girl said, lowering a stone – it looked sharp. The boy, who was kneeling right next to me, finished the sentence.

"You're in Berk," he confirmed. I jolted. What in Thor's name did he just say?!

"Berk?" I stood up, using my staff to support myself. "But...that's not possible! There is no way I'm here!"

"Uh, Miss, I think you bumped your head or something..." the boy started but I cut him off.

"Oh, you think I'm crazy? The next thing you're gonna tell me is that _you_..." I pointed at the boy on the ground in front of me "... are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, _you_..." I indicated the girl standing right next to me "... are Astrid Hofferson and _these_..." I pointed at the dragons sitting on a nearby tree trunk "... are your dragons and that the black one is a Night Fury called Toothless!" I blurted. Great, they were seriously going to think I was crazy now.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," the girl nodded, looking a little confused. Then I did the dumbest thing a girl like me could and would ever do.

I screamed.

And to make matters even worse, the boy (whom I could not believe was actually my favourite film character of all time) seemed to notice something about me that made him scream too. I ran behind a nearby tree in time to hear a loud _THONK _and a yelp of pain.

"OW!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE SCREAMING HERE!" Astrid's louder than necessary voice yelled. She had obviously hit Hiccup on the head with something.

"That wasn't necessary, Astrid!" Hiccup groaned back. Still unable to believe my eyes and ears, I took off into the forest.

"Hey! Come back!" Hiccup called behind me. Ignoring him, I soon reached a cliff overlooking the choppy waters of Berk. Turning back, I noticed that Astrid and Hiccup were following me on their dragons. Gritting my teeth, I did the insane and jumped off the cliff. Don't worry, I wasn't committing suicide. I managed to open up my glider at the last minute and began to fly.

I'd done gliding before but never on this scale. The cold air felt exhilarating against my skin and the clouds were even more beautiful up close than I had ever imagined. This must be what it's like to be a dragon, I thought. It's... amazing. I was startled by my own words – I had literally quoted one of Astrid's lines from the movie. A roar behind told me that the dragons had followed but surprisingly, I wasn't bothered anymore. I felt so at home in this world, be it a dream or not. Laughing, I banked over to let the others catch up. Hiccup indicated me to take a seat behind him on Toothless. I was hesitant at first but then I realised how tired my arms were getting - not to mention I probably had limited time left in the air before I hit the ocean. Carefully gliding over, I settled down on Toothless's back.

And hung on for dear life as the Night Fury shot down towards the sea.

"YIKES!" I yelped.

"TOOTHLESS! YOU IDIOT!" Hiccup shouted, managing to pull the dragon up at the last minute. "My apologies! He's not normally like this..." I knew what was coming next "...oh, shoot!"

Toothless sped over to the forest, skimming the trees and spraying leaves and twigs in my face. Astrid and her Deadly Nadder followed suit.

"Toothless! Cut it out, bud! We need to make a good first impression!" Hiccup pleaded. I knew first impressions weren't needed but that was the last thing on my mind right now. At the present time I was trying to hold down my lunch. Remembering that "sorry" normally did the trick with this dragon, I clung on for dear life as Toothless completed a series of loop-the-loops.

"Okay, whatever I did I'm sorry!" I screamed, shutting my eyes as tight as I could. Result; surprisingly, failure. I heard Astrid scold the Night Fury but nothing was working. My cheese and chutney sandwich was coming up and _I_ was getting desperate.

"**Please, please, please just stop**!" I begged but what came out of my mouth was not an at-the-end-of-my-tether cry but what sounded like the helpless moan my cat would make if he was hurt. To my surprise, Toothless levelled out and started a gentle ride. I sighed with relief and looked up to see both Hiccup and Astrid gazing at me in a mix of awe and disbelief.

"You can speak Dragonese?" Hiccup blurted, nearly losing control of his dragon again. Seeing a potential danger of my _breakfast_ coming up along with my lunch, I hastily asked if we could make a quick landing.

"Dragonese? That's what it was?" I added. I had no clue what I had spoken but Toothless had seemed to have understood it.

"What else could it be?" Astrid pointed out, shrugging to the best of her ability whilst maintaining control of her Nadder (what did she call that thing in the end anyway? I never saw anything past the first movie and there was supposed to be some follow up stuff apparently). I gave her a look of confusion and this seemed to confirm that I had no clue what happened.

"Let's get down to the cove. We'll discuss this there," Hiccup suggested. Astrid and I nodded in agreement. I didn't know how to explain everything but I just hoped that the kids' weird scales were adjusted to travelling through time and space – if that's even possible. Personally, my weird scale had already been blown to bits so I had no idea what the outcome was going to be.

**\**

**I know this one's short but I couldn't think of how else to end it. Reviews welcome! No flames, please, but constructive criticism is accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5: Adjusting to Life - again

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Five: Adjusting to Life - again**

"You are from the WHAT?!" Astrid squeaked as I told her and Hiccup my story.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me," I moaned. I turned to Hiccup, hoping that he would have taken things a little better. He seemed just as confused as his girlfriend was.

What had basically happened was this;

Flashback:

We landed in the cove a few minutes after my tumble on Toothless. Collapsing in a heap by a nearby boulder, I took a while to catch my breath before the interrogation began.

"So, how exactly do you know about us?" Hiccup asked, after he'd given Toothless a bit of a telling off for not listening to him.

"You're never gonna believe me, you do know that," I panted, giving Toothless a bit of a glare. "**Don't do that again**," I growled.

"**Sorry. I thought I should give you a fun ride, that's all**," he whimpered. Yeah, I was REALLY having fun up there.

"Another thing; how do you know Dragonese?" Astrid quizzed. Hadn't I answered that question already?

"I don't know! It just comes naturally," I replied. "It's like where I live. Or lived..." I trailed off. I had no idea how I got into this world and something told me there was no way that I could (or would in my mind) get back.

"Where did you live?" Hiccup pressed.

"Back to the original question there, mister," I shrugged. "You won't believe. As I was saying; where I lived they didn't speak Norse. I spoke better Norse than I did English and I kept slipping into Viking references."

"Hold on... English?" Astrid frowned. "You're an Anglo-Saxon?"

"No!" I was startled. But then I remembered that I'd travelled through time as well as space. "I just... lived on an island off the coast of the country."

"You say you kept slipping into 'Viking references'," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah. Like I said; it just came naturally."

"Just one thing; you know us but we don't know you," Astrid realised.

"Astrid's right. What's your name anyway?" Hiccup continued. I supposed it was safe to tell them that at least.

"Valkyra. You can call me Kyra, though," I said simply. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things but I SWEAR I saw Hiccup tense. Did he have something against Valkyries, by any chance? I only knew as much as the film and books said about this place and they hadn't exactly mentioned a lot about the Vikings separately.

"That's a pretty Viking name for someone who doesn't live around here," Astrid pondered. "Unless... you _are_ from around here!"

"Okay, now you're pushing it, Astrid," Hiccup put in. Astrid gave him a look. I guessed that this would probably end in a smack or something later. "Kyra may or may not be a Viking but we don't just jump into assumptions like that." Astrid growled. Oh, yeah, I remembered she hated being wrong.

"But back to the original question," Astrid snapped out of her angry state. "How do you know who we are and where do you come from?" I bit my lip. These two certainly were stubborn (well, Astrid was. Hiccup just sat by Toothless looking at me as if he did know me from somewhere).

"You're never gonna believe this but..." I trailed off, wondering what to say. "I think I've just transported from another world."

"Huh?" Hiccup spluttered. I hadn't finished.

"Where I lived... I never felt comfortable there. I was an outsider... a freak," I explained. The kids just stared at me. "Where I lived... well... this world..." I trailed off again, trying to think of some way of telling the kids what the world I was in _now_ was like in my old world. "... it isn't... real."

"Our whomanawhatna?" Astrid stammered.

"This world is a story where I came from," I said shakily. "And I think that... I've come from the..."

"What?" Hiccup edged, gripping Toothless' harness so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Future."

End Flashback

Yep, so that is basically what happened.

"Hold on, if _we_ are fictional in your world what does that make you?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Hey, you're fictional in my _old_ world, not here, knucklehead!" I snapped. "For all I know, this place is real in its own right. Plus I don't think I'll be able to get back. Not that I want to," I muttered and then cringed at what I had just called my favourite character of all time (I _still_ couldn't believe it was him!). Hiccup just stared blankly at me and the dragons just looked at me as if I were a goddess! I thought dragons didn't trust strangers.

"Okay, go easy on the huffy department!" Hiccup grimaced sarcastically. I'd forgotten he could be a bit cynical at times. Astrid had obviously caught onto the last part of my previous sentence and looked as if she was thinking about something.

"Well, if you're stuck here..." she pondered, eying me down. "...we need to get you a new set of clothes."

"Huh?" I frowned before looking down at myself. "Oh." I was still wearing my red jumper, grey skirt, white blouse, black socks and school shoes. These all looked ridiculous in the colourful world of _How to Train Your Dragon_ and were definitely _not_ Viking. I looked like an idiot (I felt like one, too!).

"Way to make me feel more insecure, Astrid," I moaned, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Wow, for a minute I sounded like Hiccup! I found that a little creepy. "What do you suggest?"

"I've got a couple of old tunics at home that we can adjust," Hiccup suggested. "You can borrow one of my coats as well; I don't mind."

"And I've got some leggings and boots you can use. You're not exactly that much bigger than me," Astrid added.

"**You'll need an alibi, too,**" Astrid's Nadder growled. I repeated the statement to the kids before asking what Astrid called the thing.

"Stormfly. At least there's one thing you _don't_ know about us," she sighed in relief.

"I only know as much as the stories from my old world tell me," I explained.

"Ehh... stories?" came the response.

"There were different versions," I continued. "This world was what people from my old world called a 'film'. The story was played in front of you on a sort of screen thing and it could be played over and over. That's the gist I got of the whole thing, anyhow."

"And the other versions?" Hiccup pressed as Toothless nuzzled his side.

"There was one more which was a little...okay, a _lot_... different to the film," I pointed out. "Also a lot simpler. It was a book."

"Like the Dragon Manuel?" Astrid asked. I nodded.

"Yep. But that had a lot of differences. For one..." I struggled to pick which difference to put down first. "...dragons and Vikings had worked together for some time. Generations, in fact." Hiccup's face looked even more puzzled than he was ten seconds ago, if that was even possible. Spotting this, I seized the opportunity to tell the guy about his book counter-self. "Second; Hiccup, you always wore a helmet _and_ you had red hair." At this, Hiccup's hand shot up to his hair. Okay, so it had a red tinge to it but that was in the sunlight. "And..." the next one was going to hurt. "...Night Furies didn't exist."

At _that_ Toothless shrank and gave out a small squeak. Okay, that was the first time he'd ever done that. Hiccup seemed pretty surprised.

"Then what dragon _did_ I have?" he asked. I winced.

"A Common Garden," I replied. The looks on the kids' faces told me they had never heard of such things. "Toothless in the books was about the size of a Terrible Terror, was green, had a wart on his nose and no teeth whatsoever," I explained. "Plus he was a little stubborn and haughty - Hiccup; you and Fishlegs got it into his head that he was a rare breed called a Toothless Daydream that doesn't exist anyhow. He was your hunting dragon, Hiccup."

"Hunting dragon? We had other dragons?" Astrid asked. I decided it would be best to keep the fact that she and Ruffnut didn't exist in the book secret before answering.

"Yeah. You had flying dragons as well and there _was_ a dragon called Stormfly in the books but she wasn't a Nadder – something called a Mood Dragon or something," I replied. "Hiccup had a dragon called Windwalker and he was a bit of a weak dragon. Hiccup, you also had trouble communicating with him because he couldn't speak."

"Dragons could speak?" Hiccup asked. I shook my head.

"Well, in their own way. They spoke Dragonese but different to what I speak," I explained. "Hiccup was the only Viking who _could_ speak Dragonese in the books."

"Cool," Hiccup grinned. "Any type of Dragonese is cool to speak!"

"Suppose," I agreed. Although it was new and a little weird, being able to speak the language of the dragons was pretty cool.

"Now, about that alibi..."

Within a few minutes we had tons of ideas that we kept dropping. There would be a storm that night and I would be a lone survivor of a shipwreck; too complicated. I was a girl who had lost her dragon and ended up in Berk; wouldn't work - the Vikings here were the _first_ to train dragons and hadn't gotten round to helping other tribes at that particular moment in time. The truth; no one would believe it and it sounded crazy. Then Hiccup came up with something totally mad.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "You're my sister who disappeared 12 years ago who's suddenly returned out of nowhere!"

"You've got a sister? That wasn't in the stories," I frowned. Astrid said that they didn't exactly mention Hiccup's long lost sister a lot - it was a touchy subject for him and they had other things on their mind.

"Now you mention it, you _do_ look a little like each other," she added. "With the new clothes you could easily pass off as twins."

"I'm fourteen," I sniped. Judging by the 'teenagers' reference in the film, I suspected that Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were around thirteen - they didn't exactly look that old. "Plus, I've got these..." I added, indicating my marks. Hiccup didn't seem to listen.

"Even better! I'm thirteen - fourteen soon," he smiled. Well, that confirmed my age suspicions.

"But we've got your dad to think about here," I pointed out. "From what I remember he sometimes has a habit of _NOT LISTENING_!"

Hiccup cringed.

"Yeah, suppose you're right," he muttered. Then Toothless came up with the best alibi of the day.

"**I like the idea of you being on your own; that works,**" he growled. "**I remember seeing an islet just off Helhiem's Gate a few times - You could have been shipwrecked ****_there_**** instead. It's not exactly uncommon to find wrecks around that area.**"

After translating the sentence, we all agreed that this was the best story that we could use to explain my sudden appearance in this world. So a plan was set: I would be flown out to the islet that evening (it was still morning there) having received my new clothes that afternoon. The next morning, Hiccup and Astrid would organise an extended dragon patrol with the other teenagers that would stretch to the islet. By that time, I would have a fire going and in Viking attire. One of the other teenagers would (hopefully) spot me - the less Hiccup and Astrid seemed to know, the better - and viola! I'll be brought back to Berk and life would go on as normal for these guys. I would just have to adjust to life. Again.

**\**

**Quick notice: Updates are likely to become more infrequent as of now seeing as I've got exams coming up. I'll try to update whenever I can. In the meantime, I welcome reviews but no flames, please! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan Goes Ahead

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Six: The Plan Goes Ahead**

Hiccup and Astrid returned to the village not sure whether to feel confident about the plan or completely confused about the whole thing. Okay, so Kyra _had_ been happy with Toothless' plan but it was going to take a lot of stealth - not exactly easy when you have two dragons tagging along behind you at all times. At least the transfer to the islet that night shouldn't be too hard, as long as Toothless behaved and didn't decide to go kamikaze all over again.

"Do you think that this really is the best idea?" Astrid frowned as she gave Stormfly a grooming session. Hiccup shrugged as he fed Toothless.

"No idea. It's crazy - then again most of our plans are - and it's got a lot of things that can go wrong," he replied. Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Getting the clothes to her won't be easy, for one. I mean, who goes around carrying sacks of old clothing?"

"Fair point," Astrid bit her lip before having a 'eureka' moment. "Right, get that tunic and coat! Meet me here in ten minutes - I'm off hunting."

"Hunting?" Hiccup was baffled. Where did hunting come into all of this?

"Yes, hunting. Now get a move on before I rearrange your other leg!" Astrid snapped. At that, Hiccup dashed towards his house, tripping up a fair amount of times but making it nonetheless. Astrid loved threatening her boyfriend like that - it allowed her to feel like the boss again every once in a while. Berk needed more girl-power after all, even Ruffnut would agree on that. Heading back to her own house, Astrid gathered everything she would need for her 'hunting trip'.

Ten Minute Time Lapse

"Please tell me you didn't mean the leg thing?"

"Oh, please! You should know that I only say that to get you moving," Astrid teased, feeling a little smug at the fact that Hiccup wouldn't retaliate, even if he wanted to. All the pain - that was _her_ job. The thinking and planning - _that_ was Hiccup's job. Well, most of the time.

"Come on! You know that this is a touchy subject for me!" Hiccup moaned. "I hate it when you use that to your advantage."

"Do you want to help Kyra or not?" Astrid hissed. The look from the teenager told her everything. "Thought so. Do you have the clothes?"

Hiccup nodded and gave her his old tunic and coat which she stowed in a sack. This, she said, would be her hunting sack which would be full of prey when she returned. On the way out, she would give the new attire to Kyra.

"Wow, we're gonna need quite a few alibis, huh?" Hiccup realised. So long as he, Astrid and Kyra kept on their toes and thought quickly, everything would be fine. Toothless nudged his rider, as if he wanted to say something. Although he couldn't speak Dragonese like the girl in the woods, Hiccup could roughly tell what the Night Fury was trying to say.

"You're right, buddy," he said, scratching the beast's head. "Hmm."

"What's up?" Astrid asked, mounting Stormfly.

"It's what you said in the cove," Hiccup explained. "When you said Kyra and I could pass off as twins. Do you think...?"

Astrid shrugged.

"Doubt it," she replied. "She may look like you and all but she's from another world. She seems to have had the same troubles you had - she might be some sort of counterpart. You had someone else in the book version of this place with red hair; anything's possible."

"Good point. I was just thinking."

"I'd best be off. Boar or deer tonight? What do you reckon?" Astrid asked.

"Deer. We had boar yesterday," Hiccup reminded her. "But remember- a couple of those Semi-Spotted Woodpeckers for Spitelout, he's on a diet."

"Since when did Snotlout's dad diet?" Astrid joked.

"Since he got too fat to rid that dragon of his. The poor thing can't fly for salmon."

Astrid burst out laughing. Spitelout was Stoick's brother, right-hand man and Snotlout's dad and had, admittedly, gotten rather big, even by Viking standards.

Heading out, Astrid brought down a few deer before going to the cove. Kyra was there waiting, still in her bizarre other-worldly attire.

"About time!" I noted as I saw Astrid and Stormfly descend into the cove.

"Sorry about that; Hiccup wasn't exactly quick to get his part of the deal," Astrid explained, tossing over a pile of Viking garments. "With a bit of adjusting these should fit fine."

I examined the...no, _my_...new clothes with surprising interest. Pale green tunic; dark brown leggings; boar skin coat; deer skin boots... not a bad line up. After ducking behind a nearby boulder I reemerged in my new gear. The coat, leggings and boots fitted fine but the tunic needed serious adjustment. The arms were far too long and the darn thing barely came up to my thighs! I don't know _how_ old Hiccup was when he wore this thing but Berk had a seriously bad seamstress, that's for sure! That, or Gobber had made the garment (I was hoping it wasn't the latter!). Astrid snickered. I growled and butted her into the lake.

"Hey!" she spluttered. I smirked.

"Finally found your match then, huh, Hofferson?" I joked. Honestly, the girl_ had_ to learn that looks weren't everything.

"Hmm," Astrid moaned, clambering out of the lake. To be honest, I was about the shove her in again, just for a laugh but on second thoughts...

"Cheers, anyway," I smiled. "I'll have these done by tonight," I added, indicating my new outfit. Astrid mounted Stormfly and took off into the forest to get some cover-up-hunting done.

Putting on my old school uniform, I examined the clothes and thought hard about what to do with them. Reaching a decision within ten minutes (no idea how I was able to tell, I left my watch back on Rhinestone Island), I set to work with a bone needle and thread that Astrid had conveniently left in the bundle of clothes.

First off was the tunic. Using my brute strength, I carefully tore off the lower half of the sleeves, allowing them to just reach past my elbow, before hemming up the edges to prevent fraying (if there are only a few things I learnt through Textiles [sewing] lessons, this was one of them). I used the spare material to lengthen the tunic itself, creating a knee-length dress. Eventually, I managed to come up with a relatively attractive garment - well, attractive by Viking standards at any rate. I decided to use my sheep-skin as a shawl; conditions were seriously cold out here and I was going to need it. That and it was one of the few things I had left of my true family. I decided to alter the coat a little too. I didn't exactly want to look _exactly_ like Hiccup; that would rouse too much suspicion. By sewing up the front, I fashioned a warm over-garment which I held around my waist with some rope I found in a small cave (Hiccup had obviously done a bit of work down here when he had been working on Toothless' harness). Slipping my newly improved gear on, I had a look at my reflection. Something still didn't look right. Smirking, I removed the hair band out of my pony-tail and shook my hair loose before tossing the elastic band away. That was much better. I now looked the part.

Settling down for a quick nap before my relocation that night, I started humming to myself a tune which I had done in choir in my old world. The melody seemed so familiar - it was as if I hadn't learnt it but known it since birth.

"Astrid, where've you been?"

Stoick had noticed his son's girlfriend's absence and this was now an unusual occurrence seeing as Astrid and Hiccup spent most of their time together anyway. Astrid held up her now full and heavy sack and explained that she'd been hunting for dinner. Stoick nodded his approval - supplies had to be kept up now that the war with the Outcasts was in full swing. Spitelout was less than ecstatic about his low-meat diet but, as his nephew constantly told him, if he wanted to get back to flying he had to shed a few pounds (by 'few' Hiccup meant 'about the weight of a Gronkle').

"Did you get them to her?" Hiccup whispered. Astrid nodded and explained the issue with tunic. "What? Runa got the measurements mixed up, okay? Not my fault."

Astrid snorted. Now, all they had to do was wait.

"Just keep him quiet, alright?" Astrid murmured that evening as Hiccup climbed out of his bedroom window and landed on Toothless.

"I'll try my best - he's a Night Fury, after all," Hiccup shrugged. "It's not as if I speak Dragonese like Kyra can."

Astrid shrugged as an answer. It would be cool to learn Dragonese - it would make communicating with the dragons a whole lot easier and the stupider Vikings (not looking at anyone in particular) wouldn't speak so slowly to the dragons. Look, they can understand Norse; their vocal cords just aren't up to scratch for speaking it yet.

"Take care of yourself," she smiled. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He could understand his girlfriend's concern but he had Toothless with him - what was there to worry about? He nodded anyway and urged the dragon towards the forest. Toothless seemed a little restless; he hated walking and loved flying but Hiccup managed to keep the Night Fury's paws on the ground. As they trudged to the cove, Hiccup's mind was racing over the day's events.

Who was Kyra? Why did she look so familiar? Why did those strange marks on her body glow when he and Astrid first found her? How could she speak Dragonese? What was with the staff and sheepskin? And that gem around her neck? Could it be possible that she...?

"Stop it, Hiccup; don't be stupid," Hiccup muttered. "If she really is who I think she is then... oh, cut it out!"

In his frustration, he slapped a branch, only to have it whack him in the face. Toothless could only just give his rider a '_well-what-did-you-think-was-going-to-happen?_' look. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Despite being his best friend, Toothless was often of no help when it came to slapstick accidents. But going over what he had been thinking about, Hiccup remembered his favourite story from a long time ago.

Story Begins:

The Dragon Shifter is the most magical being known to this earth. As long as there are dragons, the Dragon Shifter will walk. This fantastical being lives almost a perfectly normal life and lives among humans and beast alike. Every hundred years, the Dragon Shifter is reborn. Despite many beliefs, the Dragon Shifter is predominantly female. This may be due to the fact that most congregations of dragons are led by what humans call a "Queen".

The Dragon Shifter possesses many powers to do with dragons, such as flight or being able to produce flame. There are also rare cases of the Dragon Shifter being able to change into any dragon of their choice. To harness all of these powers, there is a special state where the Shifter's marks glow bright red and their eyes glow in their dragon's flame colour. However, this is a risky state as the Shifter is almost out of control of themselves and rely so much on dragon instinct it makes them extremely dangerous. Many believe there is a way to harness the power of this state but in truth, the only way to stay safe or at least intact is to let the Dragon Shifter calm down on their own - this special state normally occurs during times of emotional distress, such as when the Shifter is angry.

The Dragon Shifter never usually finds out who they really are until they are nearly fifteen. Before then, most people can distinguish them from others by strange marks burned onto their skin. These marks take the shape of flames and the dragon that suits the Shifter's character best. They are also born with an ancient song within their hearts - the Song of the Adriatic, a mystical sea where the Shifter's heart lies.

Story Ends

Hiccup ran through the story at least ten times in his head. Why was it, that whenever Kyra came up in conversation or anything else, his mind always wondered to... her? Not 'her' as in Kyra but 'her' as in his sister. Why did he always think of her and the legendary Dragon Shifter? The Elder had said that his destiny was tied with theirs but how so? Shaking his head, he dismounted Toothless and began to walk down into the cove. Kyra was there, napping. She seemed to be humming something in her sleep. It was a pretty melody but a haunting one as well. Hiccup decided to wake her up - it was a cloudy night and he wanted to get her off Berk whilst there was still enough visibility for him to guide Toothless around the Archipelago.

"_Hm hm hm hmmmm... hm hmm hm hm hmmm hm..._"

"What a pretty song."

"Argh!" I yelped, jolting awake. Luckily, it was just Hiccup. Man, had I been humming that song in my sleep? Embarrassment. "Ah, hi, Hiccup."

"You ready to go?" he grinned, indicating a gap in the rocks on the ledge where he was standing. I nodded as I picked up my staff and sheepskin. "Right, I'll get..."

"No need," I called as I took a run up and vaulted myself up onto the ledge. I suddenly remembered the vignettes about the Dragon-Viking games from my old world and wondered if they really existed.

"Well, we started them last winter - soon after the dragons moved in. You should take part - they're seriously cool."

"Shame we're at the end of spring, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It'll be my fourteenth in two days," Hiccup sighed. "My sister was not quite a full year ahead of me. She was born at the beginning of summer. I came the following year at the end of spring."

"My birthday is at the beginning of summer - I'll be fifteen next week," I realised. My fifteenth birthday and I'll be spending it here! This was too cool to be true.

"Wow!" Hiccup stated. "Come on, there's a fog coming. Personally I want to come home tonight with my right leg intact."

I laughed at this. Toothless also gave his dragon version of a laugh, which was, technically speaking, a few grunts but any idiot could tell he was laughing. Before I got on, however, I made sure that the Night Fury wasn't going to go all kamikaze on us again.

"**Just, don't bring any attention to us, okay**?" I growled. Toothless nodded and I clambered onto his back. With Hiccup at the controls, we were up in the sky in minutes. Instead of screaming like a baby, I gave a small hoot of joy as we went above the clouds. I also got my first proper view of Berk from above.

"Wow... it's incredible- do you always see things like this?" I breathed.

"It gets better," Hiccup smiled. "Take a look."

I looked up and, despite it being almost Summer, the Northern Lights were clearly visible for miles. That was it - for a few seconds I had died and gone to Valhalla. The Viking reference made so much more sense now - it felt right.

"Now I know how Astrid felt during the romantic flight," I grinned. "It's beautiful up here."

Hiccup smiled in front of me. If I was transported back to my old world now, I wouldn't care. I had spent a most wonderful ride on a Night Fury and not just any Night Fury but Toothless himself. I would put up with all the teasing and bullying now. Then I realised that there was probably no way back so I felt even happier. Hiccup soon took us below the clouds where my temporary islet was visible, just outside the fog of Helhiem's Gate. I shivered at the sight of the fog wall and thanked my lucky stars that I wouldn't be camping in there.

Waving goodbye to my new friends, I set up camp for the night, humming that haunting song to myself again.


	7. Chapter 7: Relocation

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Seven: Relocation - and an Introduction to Battle Training**

Astrid strained her eyes against the fog, trying to see the familiar black shape. It was well after midnight and Hiccup still wasn't back. Stoick was snoring rather loudly in the house next to her and it would have been extremely easy for Hiccup to sneak into the village relatively unnoticed. A small flash of blue-white flame gave her the signal she had been waiting for.

"What took you so long?" she whispered.

"Toothless, thankfully, decided to give Kyra a smoother ride this time. Gave her a small tour of the area," Hiccup shrugged. "She deserved it after what she's been through...OW!"

"That's for making me worried," Astrid growled, kicking her boyfriend's right leg (she had to be careful to aim for this one). Hiccup smirked. Oh, man... Thankfully, she went back to her normal routine. "That's for everything else."

"Seriously, I'm never going to get used to that!" Hiccup grinned.

"Glad to hear it," Astrid smiled. "Now get some sleep - we'll break the news about the patrol in the morning."

"Got it. Night!"

Hiccup and Toothless leapt up to Hiccup's bedroom and settled down as if nothing had happened. Tucking himself into his thin woollen blanket, Hiccup sighed. Toothless had no trouble getting to sleep - dragons had the ability to shut off their senses completely so falling asleep was a fly in the sky (as opposed to a walk in the park). Humans were... less so.

"What I wouldn't give to have that sleeping ability, bud," he moaned. Toothless ignored him. "Don't wake me up... oh, never mind. You'll do it anyway, through habit." With difficulty, Hiccup eventually managed to get some sleep.

Dream Begins:

Hiccup hooted as he flew through the air. He loved flying - it truly was the best feeling in the world. He looked down at the dragon he was riding and almost lost his grip. It was true that he was riding a Night Fury but this Night Fury wasn't Toothless. This dragon seemed more majestic and had white markings decorating its black body, glittering like stars. Looking back, Hiccup noticed that the tail was slightly forked and was emitting sparks. He also realised that he was free-riding - there was no saddle.

"Toothless is so gonna kill me!" he exclaimed. To his surprise, the dragon spoke!

"He'll thank me later, Hiccup!"

Kyra?

Hiccup didn't have time to think as the next moment, an arrow spun through the air and hit the Night Fury in the face.

Dream Ends

"ARGH!"

Turns out that Toothless did not need to wake Hiccup up after all. More likely, Hiccup woke Toothless up. Toothless nuzzled his rider and gave a quizzing look.

"Bad dream again, bud," Hiccup moaned, strapping on his prosthetic leg. It was getting easier to walk with it but he still needed help with the first few steps.

"HICCUP!"

"Coming, Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. Although Astrid had absolutely perfect hearing, Hiccup doubted whether he was going to in the near future, considering how much he was yelled at. Yanking a boot onto his right leg, he hopped out of the window (it was quicker than the stairs and he was already late) and nearly crippled himself again.

"Why didn't you get Toothless out before you jumped?" Snotlout jeered. Hiccup retaliated by chucking the nearest stone at his cousin. "Ouch! Okay, cool it, cous!"

"Can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that," Hiccup grinned. Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins burst into fits of laughter - it was high time Snotlout had a taste of his own medicine. "Next time, it'll be Camicaze hitting your eye." Camicaze was Hiccup's pet Terrible Terror. She, Stormfly and Toothless were best dragon-friends and it was common to find them having a game of tag around the village. Camicaze, due to her size and ability to fly naturally, would always be just beyond the Nadder's and Night Fury's reach. Still, Toothless had the element of surprise had, in the end, would catch her. Camicaze was, conveniently, the very same Terrible Terror that had nearly bitten off Tuffnut's nose during Dragon Training last winter ago and had a talent for aiming for places where it hurt - like facial features, for instance. Snotlout grimaced.

"Right, Hiccup's got some news about the patrols," Astrid announced, clapping her hands together. "Hiccup, tell them."

"Okay," Hiccup muttered, trying to sound as much as a leader as possible. "Because of the war going on, I've decided to extend the morning patrols..."

"WHAT?!" the twins shrieked.

"You're kidding!" Snotlout moaned.

"We already search up to the furthest rock-outcrops," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Hey, shut it!" Astrid snapped at the four protesting teens.

"Yeah... what she said," Hiccup stammered. "Now... you do what I say otherwise I'll make sure you don't leave the house for at least a fortnight."

This basically meant 'Camicaze will bite a large chunk out of your butt if you're not careful'. The teenagers shut up. Hiccup was actually quite pleased with himself.

"Right. So I want patrols up to at least Helhiem's Gate. You never know where those Outcasts are hiding. This will only take place once a week so don't get too shorty," he continued. This, at least, will keep them happier. "Any questions?"

"How long is this going to go on?" Tuffnut moaned.

"Until the war is over and because of that, you and Ruffnut search the farthest!" Astrid snapped. Hiccup silently thanked her for saving his back. The twins instantly broke into a fight and Barf and Belch had to intervene once again.

"Okay," Hiccup muttered. "Legs, Lout, you search to the West. Twins, North to Helhiem's Gate. Astrid, you cover the East. Toothless and I will cover the South end of Berk territory."

With that, the patrols left. Hiccup grimaced. Hopefully, the twins will actually be looking and will spot Kyra - he didn't like the idea of leaving her there for too long.

A few hours into the search and the twins were not having the best of times. They were still squabbling, even though Barf and Belch had whacked their heads with their tails about fifty times that morning.

"If you hadn't spoken up we wouldn't be in this mess," Ruffnut smirked, after Barf whipped her back again.

"He asked if there were any questions - I didn't see you speak up," Tuffnut snapped. Belch turned him upside down and left the guy hanging there for a good minute and a half before righting itself.

"Oh, man. This is worse than the Boneknapper mission!" Ruffnut moaned. "That was, at least, a bit fun!"

"You call listening to Gobber droning on about such and such fun?"

"At least we were doing something!"

"Oh, come on...whoa!"

All of a sudden, just as the twins reached Helhiem's Gate, the Zippleback suddenly turned towards the ground. Result: another argument.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?"

"What's that?" Ruffnut pointed, trying her best to hold on to Barf's head.

"What's what? Barf's eyes?" Tuffnut asked.

"Belch's too!" Ruffnut replied. Like Toothless and Stormfly yesterday, Barf and Belch's eyes were glowing an eerie yellow colour. "But I meant what's that?"

Tuffnut looked where his sister was pointing and spotted a small glow of orange. It looked like a campfire. And sleeping next too it...

"Looks a shipwreck victim!" he shouted, hanging on to Belch's head for dear life.

"Do you think we should check it out?"

"I don't think we have much choice... argh!"

Without warning, the Zippleback levelled out and soared gently down towards the small islet. Shaking slightly, the twins dismounted and went over to the campfire. Next to it, seemingly oblivious to the commotion that just took place above her head, was a girl snoozing with her head on a small rock. She definitely looked Viking - she was wearing furs and rough wool - and there was a Viking gem necklace hanging around her neck but the twins were still wary. What if she was an Outcast spy? The Zippleback wacked them both on the head when they voiced this out loud.

"OW!" Tuffnut groaned.

"Man, when were dragons this trusting?" Ruffnut smirked in an undertone. Still, if the dragons thought that this girl was okay, she must be. At the cry of pain given by Tuffnut, the girl's eyes fluttered open. Walking up to her and trying not to scare her, Ruffnut realised that the girl had no food - just a sheep-skin, staff and the clothes she was wearing. "Help me out, bro."

"What?"

"Hey, this girl can't survive out here - no Viking can," Ruffnut snapped. "Now get over here and help me get her onto Barf-Belch!"

Tuffnut helped his sister lift the girl onto Barf-Belch. She didn't say anything but seemed rather wary of the Hideous Zippleback, obviously having never seen them like this before. Noticing that the sun was well above the horizon, the twins headed back to Berk. Maybe the patrol had some usage after all.

Back in Berk, Hiccup grinned as he spotted the Hideous Zippleback return with the twins. Craning his neck a little, he spotted Kyra on the dragon's back. Operation: New Girl, Phase: One - Relocation; success.

"You guys took a while," he called, pretending not to have seen anything.

"You would not believe what happened out there," Tuffnut grunted.

"Yeah, Barf-Belch's eyes started glowing and the next thing we knew..." Ruffnut panted. It was obviously fake.

"...they just dived down towards this islet outside Helhiem's Gate and..." Tuffnut cut across when Ruffnut punched him in the face.

"Hey! I was talking!" she snapped.

"I was first!" Tuffnut retaliated. Astrid grabbed their helmet horns and pulled them apart before any more damage could be done.

"You were saying?" Hiccup asked. Deciding to be polite about things, he let Ruffnut talk.

"Yeah. So, we arrived at the islet that we just happened to be passing..." she explained. "...and check out what we found!"

The twins brought the others round to Barf and Belch where Valkyra became visible to the rest of the gang. Hiccup made a mock face of surprise. Kyra shrank a little and gave a small smile and wave.

"A girl? You just... found her on this islet?" he asked. Tuffnut shrugged.

"Eh, we reckon she's a survivor from a shipwreck from around that area. Wouldn't be surprising."

There was a small silence. Hiccup discreetly elbowed Astrid - her turn.

"Wait, you found this girl and brought her along because you_ reckon_ she's a shipwreck victim?" she pressed sternly. "We don't even know who she is! She could be... I don't know... a _spy_ or something!"

Stormfly gave Astrid a mock, but convincing, thwack on the head with his wing. Kyra also gave a mock scowl.

"Yeah - we got the same reaction from these guys," Ruffnut shrugged as Astrid 'nursed' her head. "If the dragons trust her, she must be okay."

"But that _is_ rather strange," Fishlegs spoke up. "Dragons don't normally trust on sight."

"For once, I'm agreeing with Fish-guy," Snotlout put in. "I mean, how do we know we can really trust her? She is a stranger, after all."

"Lout, we're Vikings," Hiccup reminded him. "It's an occupational hazard. Where's Dad? He should know about this." With that, he ran off to find Stoick.

"Tell him everything you just told us," Astrid instructed the twins, before turning to look at the girl sitting on the Zippleback's back. Astrid grinned slightly before turning back - Hiccup was back, Stoick in tow.

A brief explanation later and Stoick agreed to allow the girl to stay in the village until someone took her back or if she was exiled within the week. Hiccup and Astrid secretly hoped neither would happen. As Stoick took the girl back to the house, Gobber suddenly waltzed in.

"Alright. I've decided to start up a new training regime," he announced. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks (Hiccup looked worried, Astrid looked interested). "Tomorrow, we start Battle Training. You kids need to be up on your game if this war is going to continue for the rest of the year." Battle Training? This was new, Astrid grinned. Oh, great, Hiccup moaned. "We adults have experience and some of you are already pretty talented. But we need to perfect your skills if we are to have a chance of defeating the Treacherous himself. We start in the morning."

"Wow, this is gonna be great!" Astrid smiled as she and Hiccup walked to his house to check on Kyra. "We're finally... are you alright?"

"Just can't wait for another chance to humiliate myself," Hiccup groaned.

"Oh, please," Astrid rolled her eyes. "You've trained a Night Fury! Nothing can show you up."

"Unless you count the fact that I can barely hold a shield correctly!" Hiccup snapped, stopping in his tracks. "Face it, Astrid. I'm as rubbish at fighting as Fishlegs is with keeping quiet about dragon statistics. It's going to be Dragon Training all over again - only this time I won't get any better."

"Okay, so you're pretty hopeless in the weapons department," Astrid shrugged. "Just stick close to me and you'll be fine."

"Cheers, Astrid," Hiccup sighed. "Come on. My dad's probably given Kyra a bit of a questioning in there - we'd best rescue her."

Astrid grinned and rolled her eyes. Even the simplest of tasks seemed to become rescue missions nowadays. But Hiccup did have a point. As the chief of the tribe, Stoick had to be harsh on newcomers so Kyra was probably under a lot of pressure right now.

Ducking behind the side of the house as Stoick left to get on with Chief business (Hiccup never showed much interest, despite his heritage), the duo entered the house to see Kyra curled up by the fire.

I looked up from my crouched position to see the kids hovering by me.

"How'd it go?" Hiccup asked.

"Looks like you've got a new sister," I grinned. Hiccup gave a small hoot and high-fived Astrid. "But, seriously, Hiccup. Your dad is _tough_!"

"And you didn't figure that out, before?" Astrid grinned, teasingly. Although I'd known her for about a day and a half, something told me that we were going to become great friends - we all were.

"Then again, I'm your new sister unofficially," I added. "I've got to last a week, remember?"

"Fair point," Hiccup replied. "I'm sure Dad will explain things at dinner tonight."

"Hope he does," Astrid shrugged. "We just want you to get settled down here - life's not too bad once you're used to dragons running around the village 24/7."

I burst out laughing. It wasn't the dragons I was worried about - it was Stoick that I was going to have to watch my step around.

"So, how about a tour of the village?" Hiccup offered. "You might as well know your way around."

"Sounds good to me," I grinned, picking myself up.

And so the tour started. I was shown the Mead Hall where dinner was held every night; the docks; the training grounds; the forest; the village square; the shops... just about everything I could see in the village I did. Then we bumped into the others.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Ruffnut called. Hiccup waved back. Astrid rolled her eyes and yanked us over to the others. "So, showing the new girl around?"

"Could say that," Astrid shrugged. I noticed that Hiccup was trying to position himself as far away from Ruffnut as possible.

"What's your name, at any rate?" Fishlegs asked me. Well, I guessed I could tell them that, at least.

"Valkyra," I answered. "Please, call me Kyra."

"Nice name," Tuffnut nodded. "Gets my seal of approval."

"You have a seal of approval for names?" Ruffnut glared.

"Yeah," Tuffnut glared back. "If I don't like it, I call them something else."

"That's dumb!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You'll get used to this," Hiccup murmured to me as the twins got into another punch up. I snorted slightly.

"So, where do you come from?" Snotlout asked, rather menacingly, as if he was trying to intimidate me.

"Island outside the Archipelago. Why?" I replied.

"We don't get a lot of shipwrecks around Helhiem's Gate anymore," Snotlout shrugged. "How come you were found there?"

"My village are mainly traders - pacifists," I explained. "We don't do conflict..."

"Call yourselves Vikings?"

"...unless necessary," I growled. Snotlout lost the attitude when he saw my face. I guess either my marks put him off or I looked as if I weren't to be messed with.

"Okay, keep your hair on."

"Yeah, so we ventured into the Archipelago to find new places to trade with," I continued. "We thought there might be a hidden tribe in the fog wall... Helhiem's Gate, did you call it?" They nodded. "So, basically, we went in there and the ship hit a rock. I was the only one who made it out alive."

"But why didn't we find any bodies or stuff like that?" Ruffnut grunted, holding her brother in a headlock. Wow, fighting, talking and listening to a conversation at the same time? That girl had serious multitasking skills.

"Somehow I managed to swim to an islet just outside - we didn't go that far in," I shrugged. Man, it was a good thing I'd practised the story in my head beforehand.

We spent the rest of the day watching the twins, Astrid and Snotlout brushing up on their various weapon skills. Astrid clearly favoured the axe; Snotlout opted for a mace and the twins were big fans of the spear. I asked Fishlegs what he normally used.

"Me? Oh, I go for the hammer most of the time," he replied shyly. I turned to Hiccup.

"I don't do weapons, to be honest," he shrugged. "Most of the time I rely on Toothless for the fighting part of things - he's way better at it than I am."

"You do realise that there's always a chance of someone downing him during a battle," I whispered. I had to keep my knowledge of dragons a secret - they weren't seen outside the Archipelago apparently. "You managed it when he was without a rider - there no certainty that someone else can't do the same."

"About that..." Hiccup groaned before I gave him a look. "Okay, maybe I'll try for the sword. We Haddocks are supposed to be legends at it - my great-great-grandfather was a sword fighting master! Who knows, maybe it's in the blood."

I hid a grimace. Hiccup had said exactly the same thing in the books and, in the end, he had turned out to be great but this Hiccup... well, I hoped that my knowledge of both worlds would help him. Before long, the horn sounded for dinner. Stoick was announcing my arrival to the entire village and I was not looking forward to that. Before we left for the Mead Hall, I overheard Snotlout say something to Hiccup.

"Tell her to get her eyes tested," he whispered. "I swear I saw something happen to them."

"Maybe _you_ need to get your eyes tested, Lout," Hiccup replied. "And she's right behind you, you know." Snotlout whipped around to see me standing, arms folded, right where Hiccup had said I was. I raised an eyebrow and the stocky Viking skidded off to the Hall. "Let's go, Kyra."

**/**

**AN: This story was originally written back in 2010 but I have made some name edits since then to fit the series a bit more - the Twins' dragon was called something else until I found out their real name. Other than this, I won't be changing much else so charatcers introduced in the series won't be making appearances. As always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome! No flames please...hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lesson One

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Eight: Lesson One - Try to Keep Your Head in a Crisis**

"Well, it seems we have a new addition to the village," Stoick announced. "Now, Valkyra..." He looked at me for a surname but I gave him one of my looks. He took that for me saying that I had no family. "...is and remains our guest for a week until someone either claims her for a member of their tribe or if she crosses the line. Should she survive that long, she will be put through our new initiation test to become part of our tribe."

"'Initiation test'?" I whispered to the teens as Stoick sat down to eat.

"We had to come up with something new now that the whole 'killing a dragon' thing's over," Astrid murmured back. I faked a look of confusion. "Dragons used to be our enemies," Astrid continued, reading her cue. "Thanks to Hiccup here they're our friends, now."

"The test is based around befriending a dragon," Hiccup explained, taking a sip of his mead (I don't think I've tasted anything as good - 7UP, my ass!).

"Basically, you're placed in the ring and..." Fishlegs started.

"...you have to choose a dragon," Snotlout finished. My eyes went as round as saucers. 'Choose a dragon'?

"A dragon of each main type - that is, Gronkle, Nadder, Zippleback or Nightmare - is placed in the ring with you," Ruffnut explained. "No Night Furies - they don't come here, normally."

"Then you have to choose one of them," Tuffnut added.

"How do I choose, though?" I pressed.

"It's all based on respect, really," Fishlegs explained. "You kind of know when you've found your dragon either way."

"It's like there's a connection or something when you meet..." Ruffnut shrugged.

"Or it's just an awesome dragon that you know you'll be able to handle..." Tuffnut added.

"Or you just get lucky," Ruffnut finished.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Tuffnut snapped, waving his half-eaten chicken wing at his sister.

"Well, _I_ was going to explain the whole thing!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Oh, please!" Hiccup groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Can you two just not argue for five minutes?"

"Zip it, Haddock," Tuffnut glowered. "You've got no business telling us to shut up."

"Hey!" Astrid snapped. "The guy's gonna be your chief one day - he deserves a little respect!" I could have sworn I saw Hiccup blush a little.

"Yeah, but he doesn't _have_ a sibling to argue with," Tuffnut retorted. "Oh, wait, he _did_ but she disappeared! Vanished into thin... OW!"

Hiccup had gotten so mad he'd thrown his cup of mead at Tuffnut's head. For good measure, he also rammed his plate into his face. Everyone fell silent - no one had ever seen Hiccup this mad before and believe me; his face was as dark as Toothless' scales and full of thunder.

"You should be glad you have each other," he growled at the twins before storming off. Stoick called to his son but Hiccup wasn't in the mood for consoling. Stoick turned to us.

"Okay, who made him mad?" he glared. We all pointed to the twins, who pointed at each other. The chief sighed. "Valkyra, first task..." I gulped. "If you are going to become our new family member, I suggest you spend some brother-to-sister time with Hiccup. Go find out what's wrong and calm him down."

"Yes, Chief," I nodded.

"Please, call me Stoick."

"Yes, Stoick," I got up from my seat and raced out of the hall. I bumped into Toothless outside and he looked slightly dishevelled.

"**Where'd he go?**" I whispered in Dragonese.

"**Back to his house**" the Night Fury murmured back. "**He looked so mad - what's up with him?**"

"**Let's just say that Tuffnut said something he shouldn't have done back there**," I huffed. Toothless nodded his understanding and went back to his pile of fish as I walked through the village to Hiccup's...my new...home. Once inside, I could tell from the small dents on the wooden stairs that Hiccup had gone to the next floor, clearly still in a temper (pretty obvious when he's got a prosthetic leg). I poked my head up to see the teenager by his desk, fiddling with his pencil. When he noticed me, he almost fell off his stool.

"Ah! Kyra..." he started. "I didn't hear you come in." I smiled and sat on his bed. "Anything the matter?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, mister," I grimaced. "You shouldn't let what Tuff said get to you." At my words, Hiccup's expression went downhill again and he turned away. "What _did_ he say to upset you so much, anyway?" Hiccup sighed.

"It's just...well...I don't see how those two can argue so much all the time," he shrugged. "They're twins - they should be as close as anything, not ripping each other's throats out!"

"Trust me, Hiccup, I know what it's like," I murmured. "My foster brother was a menace - half the time he annoyed my so much I used to chuck him into the garden pond!" Hiccup tried and failed to stifle a snort. "Siblings squabble - that's just the way it is."

"Yeah, but I've never had that!" Hiccup snapped. "I barely knew my sister when she vanished - I was only two for crying out loud!" I was taken aback.

"Sorry," I whispered. I never thought about how hard it must have been for Hiccup to lose his sister; and now I was replacing her (if I lasted long enough). "What was she like?"

"From what I remember, Mum and Dad's first pride and joy," Hiccup replied. "Even though she was a girl, the Elder told them that she was destined for greatness. That's what Mum told me, anyway."

"What about you?"

"Elder said I would be a great chief - that I would bring the truth to light about something or other," he smirked. "Imagine Dad's surprise when I turned out as skinny as anything," he added sarcastically.

"But you did!" I pointed out. "You brought the truth about what dragons were like to light. Maybe the Elder saw it coming. What if she chose you to fight that Monstrous Nightmare to show everyone what you had discovered?" Hiccup's eyes brightened at this.

"You know, you may have a point, Kyra," he grinned. "Shame that Dad made him angry."

"How can you tell?" I asked. "In the books, Snotlout's dragon was female – he called her Fireworm."

"I guessed it was male - they're often more territorial than females. Snotlout called him Hookfang, anyways." Just like Stoick's Monstrous Nightmare in the books, I smiled. "Battle Training's starting tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Uh..." I stuttered. I had absolutely _no_ experience with a weapon so this may not go well. "I guess. If I'm going to stay here I might as well learn how to fight Viking style."

"Eh, half the time it's wielding an axe above your head," Hiccup shrugged. "Which I'm hopeless at."

"Have you two sorted things out?"

"Stoick/Dad," we both said at the same time as we heard the chief's voice boom from downstairs. Hiccup gestured for me to come downstairs but I lagged behind slightly in case he tripped on that leg of his (judging by the mark on the wall at the bottom of the stairs, he had taken quite a few trips into the fish basket recently).

"So...?" Stoick looked at me expectantly.

"Uh... just something that Tuffnut said," I stumbled. "Everything's good now."

"Yeah," Hiccup added. "Valkyra's been great to talk to - she'll make a great...sister."

"Good," Stoick nodded. Hiccup looked down again. "Look, son, I know you miss her but it's been 12 years. I'm not sure if she'll come back."

"Suppose," Hiccup sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly, to try and convey some sisterly caring.

"Anyway, Gobber's told me about the new Battle Training programme," Stoick said. Hiccup's face fell. "You start tomorrow. The men and I will be trying to sort things out with the Outcasts."

"Dad, those guys are ruthless!" Hiccup spat out. "They don't just sit back and talk if you ask them too - they're going to put up one heck of a fight!"

"We can only try, son," Stoick replied. "Now, I want you both to do as well as you can in Battle Training. If you do well, Valkyra, I may well shorten your guest-time to five days instead of seven."

"It's my birthday in six days," I explained. "I'll be fifteen."

"Well, all the more reason to try and fit in," Stoick nodded. "Hiccup, you're fourteen tomorrow, aren't you?" Hiccup nodded. "I'll try and bring you something back - it's likely to be late. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess we do," Hiccup moaned. Stoick collected his things and walked out of the door but not before telling his son to stay calm if Tuffnut aggravated him again - fights in the same side were not helpful in a war.

So; Lesson One: Try to Keep Your Head in a Crisis.

**/**

**AN: Well, exams are over now (FREEDOM!) so updates should become more regular for now. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please review and no flames - I can't improve with those. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lesson Two

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Nine: Lesson Two - Learning on the Job Sucks**

Battle Training began the next morning, as promised. Hiccup had, indeed, gone for a sword; I had opted for my staff - it's amazing what damage you can do with something like it; Astrid had her axe; Snotlout had his mace; Fishlegs held a rather large hammer and the twins still had their spears. I gulped as Gobber opened the gate to the ring - in five days I will be taking my Initiation here.

"Welcome to Battle Training!" Gobber announced. He hadn't mentioned how he would be teaching us but I had my guesses.

"This is it," I heard Astrid mutter. She had that same look of determination on her face as she had at the start of Dragon Training. She was already a formidable fighter but she always wanted to be better. Hiccup still wasn't looking forward to anything.

"Humiliation... woo!" he said sarcastically. I elbowed him because Gobber was talking again.

"In this ring, you will learn not only how to use your weapons properly but how to fight others."

"Hiccup fights most weapons with his dragon so does he have to have extra teaching or...?" Snotlout started before Astrid clonked him on the head. I growled in his direction - if I was going to be Hiccup's new sister I was going to stand by him in a scrap big time (and to be fair, I really felt like whaking him on the head with something anyway). We all got the shock of our lives when Gobber suddenly started a contraption around the top of the ring.

"Let's get started!"

"Wait!" Tuffnut yelped.

"Aren't you going to teach us anything this time?" Ruffnut piped in.

"I believe..."

"In learning on the job," I, Hiccup and Astrid chorused before a hail of arrows rained down on us from crossbows manned by a few of the adult Vikings. We all only just managed to get out of the way; they were blunt arrows - the worst they could do was give us a scar or something (the twins would be happy) - but they still looked painful. To our horror, there were crossbows going off everywhere. I whipped my staff in front of me automatically and blocked the projectiles as they flew at me - amazingly, I knew where they were coming from on instinct.

"Today is about survival. If an arrow hits you, you're dead!" Gobber explained as Hiccup used his small size to his advantage to dodge the arrows and Fishlegs clumsily bashed a few out of the way with his hammer. "Hurry up, what's the first thing you need?"

"A doctor?" Ruffnut yelped.

"That's my bit!" Hiccup snapped.

"Plus 200 weapon proof skin?" Snotlout guessed. I rolled my eyes as I swept another cascade of arrows out of my way. Then it came to me... it was like Dragon Training. The first thing you needed was...

"A shield!" Astrid and I said at the same time.

"Great! GO!" Gobber instructed. Dodging the arrows, we ran over to the shields. "As with Dragon Training, your shield is most important piece of equipment. Not only will it protect you, you can use it as a weapon if necessary!" Hiccup only just managed to grab a shield when a flood of arrows came his way. Giving a small yelp, he ducked behind the shield before he was impaled. Astrid did pretty much the same, only standing up. The twins... well...

"Hands off my shield!" Tuffnut growled. Not again.

"There're tons of shields!" Ruffnut bit back.

"Take that one! That one's pink - girls like pink. OWW!" There went the shield-on-head bash.

"Woops- now it has blood on it!" The twins were so busy arguing they didn't realise the crossbows were turned in their direction. The result - a bruising.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're out," Gobber announced as the twins ran like jackrabbits to the edge of the ring. "Those shields are good for more than one thing - throwing. Aim carefully to stun an enemy or destroy a weapon." We began trying our best to chuck our shields like frisbees at the crossbows whilst moving around at the same time but the only people who hit anything were Astrid and myself. We hit four of the twelve crossbows - just eight left.

"Each weapon has its downside," Gobber continued. "What is it with a crossbow?"

"Shots?" Fishlegs guessed, having another go but dropping his shield, again. Clearly, weapons were not his area of expertise.

"No! Aim!" Snotlout crowed. Guess it was his, then.

"Correct! A crossbow relies on the shooter's aim so there's always a chance it will miss," Gobber agreed when an arrow hit Snotlout in the face. "Snotlout- out... HICCUP! GET IN THERE!" I glanced over my shoulder - Hiccup was crouching under the weapons rack, again. He crawled out into the line of fire but thankfully, Astrid got in there before he could get hurt. Poor Fishlegs was out next, closely followed by (surprisingly) Astrid when she angled her shield wrong. I managed to wreck six of the remaining shields but I wanted Hiccup to have a shot.

"Watch my back okay?" he groaned as I leapt up behind him. I yelped when he lost focus.

"It's your front you should be worried about!" I screamed, throwing my staff in time to stop us both being hit by arrows. At the same time, Hiccup threw his shield in surprise and through a fluke, it hit the seventh crossbow.

"One bow left!" Gobber announced.

"Throw, Hiccup! Throw!" I yelled. But Hiccup had frozen in fear as the bow turned on him. We all shouted but all he could do was cower at one end of the ring. I had lost my shield so there was only one thing I could do. I ran up the wall and jumped over to the last crossbow just before it shot the arrow, smashing it with my staff.

"And that's twelve," Gobber dusted his hands. "Very good start, Valkyra, considering your background." I would have glowed with pride but my friend's wellbeing had been at stake at the time. "Remember- losing your head is the worst thing you can do. Grab whatever you can and use it well."

Later, Hiccup, Astrid and I went down to the cove with Toothless and Stormfly, both of whom were eager to hear how I'd got on.

"**So, what were you learning?**" Stormfly growled.

"**Nothing Much except do what you can, when you can**," I replied before turning to Hiccup. "Some way to celebrate your birthday, huh?"

"Thank you for bringing that up," he groaned. Astrid's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Speaking of which, I've got something for you," she grinned, fishing something out of her bag. "Made it myself."

It was a tunic - handmade and coloured with reds, greens, blues and yellows. It was a beautiful piece of work and I wondered how long it had taken Astrid to put it together. Hiccup's mood lifted at the sight of it.

"Wow," he breathed. "Thanks."

"Happy fourteenth," Astrid smiled as the teen tried it on. It was a perfect fit and made him look like the chief he would one day become. Toothless growled something in Dragonese so I translated for the others.

"He said you look like a Dragon Warrior from the tales he was told as a hatchling," I explained.

"Man, I wish I could speak Dragonese," Hiccup moaned. "It would be great to actually be able to make proper conversation with Toothless." I had a light-bulb moment.

"I could teach you, if you like," I offered. "I seem to be fluent - plus it's not that hard once you've grasped the basics. I think," I added uncertainly. I had never learnt Dragonese but it was mainly growls and roars; how hard could it be?

"Again!"

It was the second day of Kyra's stay before she was initiated and Dragonese lessons were not going too well. Neither was Battle Training - this time, the twins had almost gotten themselves impaled by axes as some of the other Vikings from the village went berserk at us. ("They do that again, I am possibly gonna ransack Berk," Tuffnut groaned shortly afterwards). Both Hiccup and Astrid were having trouble pronouncing the sounds that made up Dragonese correctly and Kyra was getting pretty annoyed.

"Come on, guys!" she sighed when they failed to speak a simple sentence of 'Hello. Would you like to go flying?' for the tenth time running. "You need to say it as if you've got something in your throat!" She repeated it - it sounded roughly like: 'high-pitched-purr; growl-mixed-with-gagging-noise; throat-rumble'.

"Yeah, not all of us are fluent," Astrid moaned. She hated not doing anything right. "It might almost be easier for you to teach us what it is they're saying to us and we reply in Norse!"

"Not giving up, are you, Astrid?" Hiccup teased but hastily grabbing his shield before she could break his arm. Kyra frowned.

"Hiccup, I don't get it," she said. "How come you always have great control with your shield but with whatever weapon you're holding you're hopeless?" Hiccup shrugged. Kyra pondered a thought she had had for a while. Hiccup in the books had been left-handed and Hiccup in the film used his left hand when he was drawing. Maybe... just maybe. "I want to try something."

"O...kay," Hiccup frowned.

"You could do with a few pointers for Battle Training - that Viking with the chain mail almost lobbed your other leg off today."

"Don't remind me."

"Well, I could help you," Kyra offered. "There's something from the books that I want to test out." Hiccup nodded. "Astrid, fetch your axe and attack Hiccup. Not too hard!" she added. "Right, Hiccup; you try to block her. Right hand first."

And so, a mêlée ensued with Hiccup earning quite a few bruises so Kyra decided to intervene before any serious damage was done.

"Okay. Again. Left hand, this time, Hiccup."

The fight resumed but this time, Hiccup's arm seemed to know where Astrid's axe was coming from and swung up to parry every blow before it landed. Kyra punched the air - it had worked.

"Well, bust my best axe!" Astrid exclaimed. "Hiccup is left-handed!"

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes! YES!" Kyra crowed, dancing up and down with delight. She rocked. "Do you think you can manage your shield in your right hand, Hiccup?"

"I'll live," Hiccup shrugged. "It feels better this way round anyway." Kyra smiled. She felt at home already.

Lesson Two: Learning on the Job Sucks. Teaching is way better.

**\**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while. I'll admit that the Battle Training session is very similar to the first Dragon Training from the original film but I wanted Kyra to land herself in a familiar situation from her favourite film of all time. As always, reviews appreciated! No flames, please, but constructive criticism welcomed**


	10. Chapter 10: Lesson Three

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Ten: Lesson Three - How to Train Five Vikings in the Space of Two Days**

I was loving my new life. It was Day Three of my stay and Hiccup, Astrid and I were quickly becoming a successful team in the ring. Only downside really was that Stoick hadn't gotten back from the 'talk' with the Outcasts. Enough in that. Recap of this morning:

Flashback:

We stepped into the arena - we were dealing with close-range combat today. Hiccup was a little nervous; having only switched hands the evening before but Astrid and I promised to back him up. This was his chance to prove that he was worthy of becoming a chief (to be honest, he was already by a tenfold). Gobber let loose some of the best swordfighters in the village on us.

"Oh, not the Bladed Six!" I heard Hiccup moan. Time to put secret training into practise. We were split into groups of three and four. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were on first. The task was, simply, to outwit or disarm the Bladed Six. Easier said than done by the looks of things.

"Ow! I am hurt!" Tuffnut yelped as one of the massive Vikings took a swipe at his face. Oh, please. He didn't even bleed! "I am very much hurt!"

"I am seriously beginning to question your teaching methods!" Snotlout moaned. Gobber just sounded bored.

"Find their advantage," he sighed. "Every warrior has one. Find it and use it against them!"

The twins were trying their best to work in tandem but were failing miserably. They had already attempted to use the brutes' size against them but they were extremely agile for people the size of miniature Red Deaths. It wasn't long before Hiccup, Astrid and I were up.

"Remember what I told you," I whispered. Hiccup nodded and Astrid grinned. Clearly, she relished the thought of the danger of being hacked to pieces. Hiccup had remarked on this commenting this earlier by saying 'I'd like to see Astrid lose a limb and laugh at it.' I took that as coming from the resident expert. I started off the attack by vaulting over the brutes using my staff. The manoeuvre took them by surprise and I was able to break a couple of noses. Astrid came in next, shrieking her signature battle cry. Although it made her sound fierce, it caught our targets' attention. The result - Astrid nearly got a bruising. I made a mental note to point that out to her later. Hiccup was the last to join the team and began an impressive six-on-one sword fight between him and the Six. Astrid and I rejoined went on to try and succeed where the twins had failed. We, too, failed. I noticed Hiccup's left leg and that gave me an idea.

"Hiccup! Use your leg," I hissed. Hiccup clearly didn't get what I meant but obliged, managing to give one of the large Vikings a sore foot as his metal foot crashed down on the Viking's boot ("Yeah! Not bad! Not quite what I had in mind, but not bad..."). In a matter of minutes, the Bladed Six were down.

"Impressive," Gobber nodded. "Especially you, Hiccup. I'm glad you found a way to use your disadvantage to your advantage." Hiccup's face slipped into that lopsided grin which he was famous for in my old world. I silently hooted with joy as we strode out of the ring triumphant.

"Thought you said you weren't going to get any better," Astrid teased her boyfriend. I could tell that Hiccup felt like he wanted to playfully punch her in the shoulder but something kept him back. Probably the risk of him getting kicked in the shin or something back.

Flashback Ends

Bringing my attention back to the cove... I had something to say to Astrid.

"Astrid, have you ever considered that your battle cry might be your downfall?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Why?" My shoulders sagged. Didn't she get it?

"Alright. Hide in the forest and try sneak up on me. "Be as quiet as you can."

Five minutes later.

I could easily hear a rustling in the background as I lounged on a tree stump. I sighed.

"Three, two, one..."

"Gotcha!" Astrid exclaimed, pinning me to the ground. Her cheerful expression faded when I raised an eyebrow. "You heard me, huh?"

"Maybe a lot," I smirked, picking myself up. "You're moving too heavily. Try to feel as light as you can. You know Stormfly? Try to feel as if you are her. Be quick; agile; you _are_ a Deadly Nadder." Astrid nodded. "Try again." So she did, this time, a lot more successfully. I grinned at my own teaching success. We walked back to the cove where Hiccup was practising some sword-fighting moves. I had to admit, he was a natural now that he had switched hands.

"How's it going?" he asked when he saw us.

"Lot better," Astrid grinned. "It's getting late; we should be heading back." When we got back to the village, we were just in time for campfire night - held weekly on Odin's Day. I was looking forward to this, seeing as it was my first.

"I must say, you three are making speedy progress," Gobber praised us. I blushed a little and I could clearly see Hiccup and Astrid's faces glowing with pride. "I do believe we told you our most famous story!" My ears perked up. The others (excluding my two best friends) sagged.

"Not again!" the twins chorused.

"We had that one last week!"

"HEY! If Kyra's gonna stay, she should hear," Astrid snapped.

"_Thank you_, Astrid," Gobber sighed before proceeded. "It is the tale of the Dragon Shifter." My eyes lit up. Dragon Shifter? That was the first time I'd heard of such a thing. "The legend is famous throughout the Archipelago. The Dragon Shifter is the human incarnation of the dragon god, whose name has been either lost or never known to Vikings. Every hundred years, the Shifter will be reborn into the next tribe." This was awesome. The Dragon Shifter sounded so cool! "They have the ability to harness the powers of the dragons." I nodded. This really was quite interesting. "The Dragon Shifter is normally recognised by flame-like markings on their body..." My eyes widened, though not with interest. "... and is rumoured to be fluent in the language of the beasts!" My face crumpled. What was this? "Though, of course, any self-respecting Viking knows nowadays that the Dragon Shifter is no more. They vanished when the last one popped their clogs years ago!" Gobber chuckled. I strained a laugh but my attention was elsewhere. My eyes drifted to my hand, which crept up to my voice-box. Could... no! It was impossible. All of a sudden, I got to my feet and raced down into the village.

"Kyra!" Astrid and Hiccup called. They caught up with me just outside the Mead Hall. "What's wrong?"

"I just... it's so... incomprehensible!" I spluttered. "I... need to think." The arrival of Snotlout interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay, what happened just there?" he asked.

"I needed some time to think, okay?" I huffed.

"Listen, I don't know who the heck you are or why you're here but there's something off about you," Snotlout spat. I hissed, literally.

"Leave her alone, why won't you?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "She's got to last two more days - at least give her a chance."

"Just because you're the heir to this place doesn't mean you can boss people around, cous!" Snotlout snapped. Hiccup's face narrowed and Astrid went for a punch but I got in first. I tackled him to the ground before springing back on my feet and snarling at him. Everything sort of blacked out then.

What was going on? Kyra had just tackled Snotlout with the agility and speed of a Terrible Terror! Hiccup and Astrid stared bewildered as Kyra had a brawl with the bully. Things soon got out of hand and the two moved in but Hiccup stopped when he saw Kyra's face... no... her _eyes_!

They were the same colour as Toothless'.

"Kyra! Enough!" Astrid gasped, yanking Kyra away before any serious damage could be done. Snotlout scampered away and Kyra collapsed, almost out of breath.

"What happened?" she murmured.

"You tell me!" Hiccup shrugged. "Come on, let's get you home." But before they could go anywhere, a gasp sounded from the Elder's hut. "Uh-oh."

Within seconds, the entire village was there. The Elder panted and gasped before she said anything.

"She is with us!" she gasped. "She is back!"

"Who's back?" someone quizzed.

"_Only when fire and water meet will the Dragon Shifter become known to us all!_" the Elder gasped before passing out.

"I swear tp Thor, I could just tear that guy to pieces!" Astrid huffed when we reached Hiccup's house. She'd completely ignored the Elder's prophecy and, to be honest, I wasn't giving it much thought either.

"Pretty much beat you to it, didn't I?" I smirked.

"Tell you what, Astrid," Hiccup grinned. "Tomorrow, I'll hold him and you punch!" We stared at him. "Or not." Astrid yawned and headed off to her house. Hiccup seemed to bring up the courage for something. "Oh, and for the record - I think you're a great warrior!" Astrid stopped in her tracks, turned, smiled, and then headed off again. I smirked at the guy's sudden outburst.

"Saw that."

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, I..."

"Oh, Hiccup. There's no point bottling it up," I sighed. "Why don't you just go over there and tell her how you feel?"

"I... wha...? There is nothing to tell!" Hiccup protested. Yeah, right. "Okay, we're girlfriend and boyfriend. But that's all!"

"Sure," I smirked.

"Listen, Kyra. If I did tell her that... well... look, things are different here," he explained. "Saying something like that - it's the equivalent of proposal!" Wow, hadn't been expecting that.

"I see," I nodded. Hiccup's face went down.

"I don't want to put her under that kind of pressure. Especially because we're only fourteen."

"What's the normal age for marriage here?"

"Sixteen." I paused before answering.

"Two years is a long time. I hope you two hold it together!" I grinned, turning to go indoors. Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah. Me too."

The next morning, Battle Training was put on hold. Hiccup, Astrid and I were practising moves down in the cove when the dragons' ears perked.

"**What is it?**" I growled.

"**The others**," Stormfly sniffed. Toothless growled next to her. Sure enough, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout came into the cove on top their dragons.

"Guys, what is going on?" Hiccup asked, sheathing his sword.

"Nothing really," Tuffnut shrugged.

"We just want to know what's going on," Ruffnut hissed, dismounting the Zippleback who nodded both its heads in my direction.

"No one from outside the Archipelago should be as good as you," Snotlout growled at me. "Especially you! You said you were from a tribe that were pacifists."

"Yeah, start talking!" Tuffnut threatened. Suddenly, all the dragons rushed to my defence. Oh, brilliant.

"And another thing - why do the dragons act the way they do around you?" Fishlegs asked. He was a little more passive and I trusted him. It was the loonies in front of me whom I didn't trust!

"Long story," I replied.

"Tell!" Ruffnut jibed. I snorted in Dragonese for the dragons to let me be and that I had a plan.

"You... you just...!" Tuffnut stuttered.

"Yep," I sneered.

"Kyra, what are you doing?" Astrid hissed.

"Something crazy," I replied, whipping my staff in front of me and somersaulting over the teens. "I'll talk! But you'll have to catch me first!" And I leapt off into the forest.

"She's nuts," Hiccup moaned, mounting Toothless and shooting after Kyra. Astrid followed and hot on her heels were the other teens. Kyra zipped in and out of the trees at such a speed it was impossible! There was no way a human could outrun a flock of dragons but somehow, she did. She headed further into the forest before disappearing into the skies. Toothless, with his ability to perform a vertical takeoff, was after her in seconds but the other dragons needed a bit of a run up.

"Who is she?" Ruffnut panted.

"I think I know!" Fishlegs cried. Astrid and Hiccup's heads whipped around at the guy who was clinging to Meatlug for dear life. Not good. They spied Kyra waiting for them by a cliff face. She grinned at them before taking off again. The dragons shot after her but Hiccup had the feeling that Barf-Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang were deliberately making their riders as uncomfortable as possible, judging by how they seemed to keep trying to throw the teens off their backs.

I was having so much fun! I was flying around the clouds on my glider (although I really needed a dragon to catch up soon - I was losing altitude) and doing something totally awesome! I could hear voices in my head but I wasn't mad. I knew who they were.

"**_Alright, guys,_**" I thought. "**_How's it going?_**"

"**_We're still waiting but it shouldn't be much longer until they crack_****,**" a rich, deep male voice sounded. I knew on instinct that this was Hookfang talking. Yep - I was telepathically communicating with the dragons! When I spoke to them in Dragonese, they sounded pretty similar. But like this, their true voices sounded in my head.

"**_Well I hope that's soon!_**" a grumpy, rather gravelly voice moaned. That'll be Meatlug, the Gronkle. "**_Fishlegs keeps trying to speed me up and I'm tired!_**"

"**_Oh, quit your moaning!_**" one of the Zippleback head's snapped. I had no idea which one it was but it sounded rather sing-song.

"**_Yeah, we've got two riders so shut your fat face!_**" the other added (this one was lower). I stepped in by instructing the other dragons to do what they could to the twins and Snotlout - they were my main targets. One: because they weren't exactly being the most friendly teenagers and Two: because I just felt like it. It wasn't long before my sharp ears picked up the words that I'd been waiting for.

"Okay! We're sorry! For whatever we did..." I heard the twins yelp.

"Just tell us what is going on, please!" Snotlout shouted. I slowed to allow the dragons to catch up.

"Hiccup, can I hitch a lift?" I called, getting dangerously close to the sea. Hiccup nodded and I glided over to Toothless and folded my glider.

"Is it true?" Fishlegs asked, when he'd caught up.

"What?"

"That you're the Dragon Shifter?"

I almost froze. I couldn't be...the Dragon Shifter had vanished...right?

"Is it true, Kyra?" Hiccup added.

"I don't know!" I almost yelped. "How... how can I be?"

"**It's the only plausible answer,**" Toothless growled. It was true. I had those tell-tale marks; I could talk to dragons; I could fly...

"It might just be true..." I whispered. "Maybe that's the reason why I didn't belong where I used to live..." I explained everything. Surprisingly, the teens understood. "I'm not from that world at all...I _am_ a Viking!" This was too cool to be true... I belonged here! I'd found my home!

Lesson Three: How to Train Five Vikings in the Space of Two Days. Easier said than done.


	11. Chapter 11: Lesson Four

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Eleven: Lesson Four - Surviving a Fight that is not necessarily a Battle**

My last day loomed ahead of me. Just twenty-four hours until I was a fully fledged member of the Berk community. I was determined to live it out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" my soon-to-be younger brother piped up. I sighed as I stared out to the open ocean.

"This week's just gone so fast," I murmured. "Seems only yesterday I was putting up with taunts from bullies."

"Join the club," Hiccup smirked. "We've got our own seals." I chuckled, despite myself and his sarcasm. "What is that song you're always singing to yourself? I couldn't help wondering."

"In my old world it was called _Pearly Adriatic_. We learnt it in choir - that's a singing group," I replied. "But I feel as if I've known it longer."

"The Dragon Shifter's song is known here as _The Song of the Adriatic_," Hiccup pointed out. "I think it's the same song."

"Might be," I shrugged. "What do you reckon the Elder meant a couple of days ago about fire and water meeting? That way, everyone else will know what I am."

"_Who_ you are," Hiccup corrected. "I dunno. Astrid, Toothless and I have tried everything. Fire into the water; water into the fire; drawings of water and blasting fire at them; drawings of fire... you get the point. Nothing." I huffed before I spotted a fleet of ships nearing the island.

"That's your dad," I mumbled, zipping back to the village. We spotted Stoick pretty easily and he did not look happy.

"I trust the 'talk' went well," Hiccup grimaced.

"You wish," Stoick huffed. "You were right, son. Those good-for-nothing brutes didn't bother listening. I'm guessing they'll attack again within the week."

"Ouch," I murmured. "Well, the good news is you made it back." Stoick chuckled.

"Ha! Oh, Valkyra," he smiled. "You'll make a fine sister for Hiccup. Just make sure nothing happens to you today!" I smirked slightly, wishing that I could just get the day over and done with. "I trust you two had better luck than I did."

"Well..." Hiccup feigned modesty. "If by 'better luck' you mean 'your worries about me being impaled in battle are over', then..."

"...yes," I finished in perfect timing. Hiccup and I looked at each other, slightly confused. Where had sudden synchronisation come into all this? Our thoughts were interrupted by a horde of villagers.

"Congrats, you two!"

"You guys have done so well!"

"How about a demonstration this afternoon, eh?"

"You've done it?" Stoick frowned.

"Yep," I shrugged. "Battle Training's flown by and Hiccup's improved so much."

"You...can fight?" Stoick gasped.

"Who'd have thought?" Hiccup grinned. "Kyra has a natural talent! She's brilliant!" Stoick's face brightened. I felt as if my chances of staying had shot up by about 30%.

During the demonstration, Astrid, Hiccup and I were up against the Bladed Six again. We had everything planned out and were ready to kick some Viking butt!

"Okay, guys," Astrid grinned, gripping her axe. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, let's!" Hiccup agreed, un-sheathing his sword and grasping his shield. We were ready. The fight was incredible. We weaved in and out; we struck and blocked; we twisted and turned; we somersaulted (even Hiccup managed one of his own which was very impressive. If Astrid wasn't ready to become his official 'hands-off-he's-mine-forever' girlfriend by now, I don't know when she will be) and we performed every single move we'd practised perfectly. I was so proud when we downed the Six for the second time running.

"Well done!" Stoick cheered from the crowd. I beamed with pride, as did Hiccup and Astrid beside me. That evening was my first official dinner with my possible new family. It was rather quiet after Stoick had finished congratulating me and Hiccup and things were getting rather awkward.

"I never would have imagined I was left-handed," Hiccup said at last. "It made sword fighting a whole lot easier."

"Didn't you say your great-grandfather was a legend at sword-fighting?" I asked. Hiccup nodded. "Well, I think he would be proud that his talent has been passed on through the family."

"Ha-ha! I see Hiccup's told you plenty about the village and his life," Stoick beamed. All was quiet again. "Oh, I got something for you both. Late birthday present for you, son." He revealed a tunic of chain mail, fit for a warrior. It was brand new and looked perfect for Hiccup - my main concern was if he'd be able to stand up in it. "I had it made of the strongest but lightest metal we could find." Well, that put a stop to my worries.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed. "Thanks." He slipped off his coat and placed the chain mail over his green tunic (he'd put Astrid's in his clothes chest to prevent it from getting ruined). He really _did_ look like a Viking now, especially when he added his sword, shield and helmet to the outfit.

"You're the Viking!" I grinned. Hiccup's face reddened a little, albeit not with embarrassment.

"And... Valkyra," Stoick continued, revealing a cloth package and handing it to me. "I was going to save it for tomorrow, you know, for after your initiation." I gulped - I'd forgotten that I would soon have to choose a dragon. "But I guess I didn't want you to wait." I smiled slightly. It was nice to know that the chief was starting to care as if I were his long-lost daughter but I knew that I'd never truly replace her. I unravelled the rope holding the package together and unfolded the black cloth to reveal the most beautiful dagger I had ever seen. It had a gold hilt and studded with precious stones and the hilt was designed in the shape of a dragon wrapping itself around the handle. The blade was solid silver and razor-sharp. I wasn't afraid of it - just in awe that Stoick would give me such a beautiful object.

"It's... beautiful," I breathed.

"Valhallarama had that made shortly after our daughter was born," Stoick explained. "It was going to be for Dragon Training but... circumstances have now changed and she vanished shortly after her third birthday." A horn sounded throughout the village. "Oh, not good!"

"What is it, Dad?" Hiccup asked, running out of the door after his father. He was getting rather good on that leg of his. We both found out soon why the alarm had been raised.

"Outcasts!" a Viking shouted. I figured this to be Spitelout, even though his name had never been mentioned in the film.

"Hiccup! Get the dragons ready," Stoick instructed. "NOW!"

"I'm on it!" Hiccup saluted as he darted off to find the others. I gave a shrill whistle to round up the dragons and the teens were with us shortly after. "Alright, I want everyone in Intermediate Dragon Training classes upward to grab their weapons and shields and get on their dragons right now!" Hiccup instructed. "That means you, too, Spitface!" A portly Viking next to a purple Deadly Nadder huffed but nodded anyway. "Astrid and I will lead the initial attack. Ruff, Tuff; you take the Zipplebacks and Nadders by the docks and wait for my signal. Fishlegs, Snotlout; you guys stay hidden on the rooftops with the Gronkles and the Nightmares. Don't let them see you until I say..."

"What about me?" I asked. I had a feeling that Hiccup was deliberately leaving me out of this.

"Yeah... Kyra, get to the cove and stay there."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Excuse me, mister, but I am _not_ just going to stand and watch you lot get hurt!"

"I don't want you getting hurt, Kyra," Hiccup protested, a little too calmly for my liking. "You only have one more day - I'm making sure that you stay!" I was stunned. Hiccup took my silence as me seeing his point and started to go off to find Toothless. Anger swelled up in me. How could I have not seen it?

"I thought you were my friend, Hiccup!" I blurted.

"Huh?" Hiccup frowned, turning to face me.

"I should have seen this," I growled. "You never wanted me to stay for my own good!"

"Kyra... I..." Ah-ha! He admits it!

"Hiccup, what is she going on about?" Astrid quizzed, her eyes narrowing.

"All you ever cared about was her!" I shouted. "All you ever wanted was your sister back!"

"Kyra..."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't replace her!" I was almost crying with anger, brushing a bothersome lock of hair out of my face that always seemed to find a way back over my left eye. How could Hiccup have used me so? "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Kyra... please..."

"Forget it!" I yelled, storming off into the village. I was going to fight, no matter what that jerk said. I almost grabbed my staff from the house when something snatched me up off the ground. "AAAHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm sorry, Kyra!" It was Hiccup. "I just can't let you fight!"

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN YOU SON OF A RAT EATING, SLUDGE COVERED, SELFISH HALF TROLL!" I screamed. "**TOOTHLESS! PUT ME DOWN!**"

"**I would but it's a long way to fall**," Toothless growled back. They took me to the cove and as soon as I was on the ground I launched myself at Hiccup, punching and kicking every bit of him that I could reach.

"WHY?!" I yelled "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING ME!"

"I was... OUCH! Kyra!"

"YOU STUPID, STUPID SON OF A..."

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" Hiccup shouted before I could break any bones (in my mood, I could have broken his neck). I froze. Again? He... really knew me? I backed off, panting in amazement and horror. Hiccup got to his feet and walked back over to Toothless, nursing a scratch I had given him on his arm. "You're right. You can't replace Valkyra." Valkyra? That... that was my name. "She doesn't need to be anymore." With that, he took off, leaving me speechless in the cove.

He knew me. He had recognised me. He knew my name even before I said it - he just wanted conformation. I was...

His sister.

Lesson Four: Surviving a Fight that is not necessarily a Battle. Not easy.

**/**

**AN: I think most of you guys saw this coming - yay for dramatic irony! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and just some quick replies to reviews I couldn't before:**

**Ultimoto: I can understand how the marriage age in this story can seem weird but I wanted to make it relatively young due to the fact that in Viking times (indeed history in general) marriages did take place at a very young age due to short life-expectancy, sometimes even younger than sixteen. I'm not entirely sure what the usual Viking marriage age was so I just stuck with sixteen.**

**We're well over halfway now so thanks to everyone who's kept up with the story so far and I will update as soon as I can. As always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome but no flames.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dragon Shifter Returns

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Twelve: The Dragon Shifter Returns**

Hiccup panted as he and Toothless joined Astrid and Stormfly by the attack point. It had been harder than he thought, telling Kyra who she really was, not to mention a little bit forced. If only there had been more time...no, that had to wait. He just had to get through this battle.

"What happened?" Astrid whispered.

"It's her," Hiccup confirmed. "She's back." Astrid knew what he meant. After twelve years, Valkyra Horrendous Haddock II was home. But right now, Berk had more troublesome issues. The Outcasts had landed and the battle commenced. Hiccup couldn't help wondering where Alvin the Treacherous was - the guy was more trouble than he was worth. He gave the signals and soon every dragon in the village was breathing fire, shooting spines or causing explosions to defeat the Outcasts.

"AH!"

"Astrid! Hiccup yelped as his girlfriend was knocked of her dragon. She rolled onto the ground and was on her feet in seconds but things started going from bad to worse from there on in.

I was crumpled down by the lake, trying to block out the dragons' calls for help. It sucked being able to hear their thoughts at times like this and the fact that I technically had a responsibility for them made it even worse. I had to do something, but what in the name of Odin could I, a fourteen year old girl who literally just found out who she was, possibly do?

"Oh, gods," I pleaded. "You brought me home...you knew I had to do something but I need some help here." My eyes drifted to my hands. My marks were glowing a faint, fiery red. Fire...water... "The Adriatic!" I exclaimed. The Adriatic was a sea! That was what the prophecy meant. I was the fire and the Song of the Adriatic was the water! Courage roared inside me like a flame as I got to my feet and sang.

Hiccup was distracted with fighting a particularly ugly Outcast when he heard a haunting melody break through the battle. The dragons' eyes began to glow and everything seemed to slow down. Kyra.

"She's figured it out," Fishlegs gulped. A sudden burst of light shone from the forest and soon after, something shot into the air and seconds later, a ballistic noise rang out through the village.

"NIGHT FURY!" Gobber shouted. Night Fury?

"GET DOWN!" Stoick yelled. The villagers ducked just as a blue blast shot one of the Outcasts' ships. The dragons roared in unison, as if they were welcoming an old friend. Hiccup ran over to Toothless after downing the Outcast he had been fighting to ask what was going on.

"**She's back,**" Toothless replied. Hiccup almost did a double take. He could understand Toothless! Toothless nuzzled his rider's arm, indicating the scratch Kyra had given him earlier. She had given Hiccup the ability to understand Dragonese by doing this. Hiccup didn't have time to contemplate as he and Toothless shot through the battle to find the new Night Fury.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelped, throwing a shield into the trajectory of an incoming arrow before it hit Hiccup. When they reached the Night Fury, it was unlike any dragon Hiccup had ever seen. It was the shape of a Night Fury and the same deep black but decorating its back were silver white flames and stars and it had a white streak down its face, just above its golden eyes. An Outcast went for it, but the Night Fury suddenly leapt out of the way to reveal a girl with bright blue, glowing eyes, Night Fury wings and flame shaped marks that glowed a bright, fiery red.

"Kyra!" Hiccup shouted. His sister was in the Shifter State, a state which the Dragon Shifter enters during times of physical or mental stress and was at their most dangerous. True, this meant that Kyra could turn the battle in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe's favour but she relied on dragon-instinct so much that the slightest aggravation could turn her against the lot of them. Hiccup had to calm her down. "Stop! Kyra! NO!" He ran over and placed a hand on her shoulder before she could impale the Outcast in front of her. His touch calmed her down and she turned to face him, although Hiccup wasn't sure if she was seeing anything. Her wings shrunk and vanished; her eyes and marks' glow faded and her eyes slowly returned to normal but not before Hiccup caught a glimpse of those Night Fury eyes. Kyra then collapsed in her brother's arms.

"GET HER!" one of the Outcasts shouted. Hiccup instantly recognised the man as Alvin the Treacherous. The man had once been part of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and had always hated Hiccup. He was as large as any other Viking and his eyes were dark and beady - not the type Hiccup would trust. Analysis aside, Hiccup leapt to his feet and fought off any Outcast who came near his sister. The dragons joined in but for some reason, Stoick was trying to hold them off. Eventually, Hiccup tired and could no longer hold his own. He was swatted aside and knocked out as Kyra was dragged away, still unconscious.

The Next Morning

"Ow..." Hiccup moaned, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Astrid soothed. Hiccup nodded slowly. "They hit you pretty hard."

"I'm okay...I think," Hiccup groaned, rubbing his side where he'd been swatted to the floor. He glanced around him to see an almost ruined village. Vikings were running around everywhere sorting out repairs and getting the wounded to the Infirmary but there was no sign of Kyra. "Where'd Kyra go?" he mumbled.

"They took her. Alvin and Stoick are going to discuss what becomes of her," Astrid grimaced. "Considering it's those two talking I'm not sure if this will turn out well."

"Please, Odin, let Dad say she can stay," Hiccup prayed. "I have to see her."

"I told them that," Astrid grimaced. "Your dad managed to at least grant you that - you get five minutes. She's in that tent by the docks." Hiccup nodded his thanks and made to say something but shut his mouth at the last minute. He limped over to the tent where his sister was being held, bound to the centre pole of the tent.

"Kyra?" I looked up at the sound of my name.

"Hiccup," I greeted. Well, I'd seen my proper brother in better circumstances. "What happened?"

"You...the Shifter State...went out of control...I had to..." Hiccup faltered before hugging me close. I wished I could hug back. "I'm so sorry!" Okay, this wasn't like him at all to simply break down like this - I never even thought Hiccup was the type to just burst into tears. Heck, even when Astrid had scolded him for getting in her way during Dragon Training he'd barely blinked despite it clearly hurting him.

"For what?" I laughed quietly, trying to lighten the situation a little. "If it weren't for you I'd have probably ransacked the whole village. Not to mention gone on a rampage or something."

"It would've been better if I'd let you fight then none of this would have happened," Hiccup sobbed, ignoring my attempt at joking around. Sighing, I realised that there wasn't any cheering this usually optimistic teenage Viking up this time. With difficultly, I used my knee to get my knife out of my belt and pushed it over to Hiccup.

"Keep it," I said when he tried to give it back. "They'll take it for themselves otherwise."

"You reckon they're gonna kill you?" he sighed, fingering the blade.

"I...I don't know," I replied, averting my gaze from his. "You know, I used to dream about having adventures here. Never thought it would lead to this."

"I suppose the expression 'be careful what you wish for' would be appropriate here, then?" Hiccup smirked.

"Oh, so ending up being kicked out of Berk will serve me right then?" I snapped. Okay, his attemtp of having a laugh in a bleak situation was worse than my own! Like brother, like sister, I guess.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Hiccup soothed. "Look, you know that I once had my head in the clouds. A blacksmith's apprentice like me - I couldn't have imagined an adventure as big as the one last winter. I just thought I'd find a dragon in the woods, cut out its heart, take it home and that would be it."

"And you wouldn't kill him," I smiled, referring to Toothless. Hiccup nodded. "You know, one of the things I've learnt in my time here is that people aren't often what they seem. There are blacksmith's apprentices and there are Vikings that just happen to work as a blacksmith's apprentice for the time being and trust me, Hiccup," I smiled sadly. "You are no blacksmith's apprentice. You're my brother...a hero." Hiccup grinned before an Outcast came in saying that five minutes were up. My emerald-green eyes leaked tears as my real, younger brother left the tent. I might never see him again. The Dragon Shifter returned - only to be taken away again.

**/**

**AN: Merry Christmas and also a very Happy Snoggletog!**


	13. Chapter 13: Resuce Mission

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rescue Mission**

Hiccup walked along the docks before flopping down near the fishing boats. It was quiet, save the small murmuring of Vikings on Alvin's ship. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't see Astrid walk up beside him.

"Hey," she murmured. "I...uh...brought you some flatbread. I guessed you were hungry." Hiccup ignored the plate Astrid put down beside him. He knew better than to trust Astrid's cooking, although he would never dare to say so to her face. "I know what you're thinking but my mum helped me on this one - it's not that bad," Astrid tried. Hiccup still ignored the food as Astrid sat down beside him. Giving up, Astrid took a piece of flatbread and began helping herself.

"I should have told her before now," Hiccup muttered grimly. Astrid sagged - for Thor's sake! The guy was too hard on himself.

"Oh, please. You wanted her to be able to stay," Astrid muttered through a bite of flatbread. Swallowing, she continued. "You know, Fishlegs said earlier he's known who Kyra was for a while. We've all kept secrets - you kept yours to protect those closest to you."

"I don't know if I did it just to protect her," Hiccup frowned. "Perhaps I kept everything hidden from her so that, maybe, I could actually have a family that I could actually relate to. So that even if my dad didn't understand..." He stared at the old sketch of his sister that he'd done when he was two. It was little more than a scrawl compared to his current work, but to him it was his first masterpiece. "...I would have someone who did." Astrid wanted to say something but seeing her boyfriend like this made her speechless. "But I was wrong. There's no one!" Hiccup finished, stuffing the sketch into his jacket, kicking the water and splashing Astrid.

"Now that's not true and you know it," she groaned, shaking the water off her skirt. "You've got all of us, now - Team Dragon. Riders of Berk, don't ya?" Hiccup turned away. He wasn't in the mood. Astrid sighed. Time to tell him the truth. "The truth is...I've kept secrets too."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I've really liked you for ages," Astrid admitted. Hiccup made a face that was half shock and half an embarrassed blush. Astrid's cheeks also flared a rosy red. "Even before the whole 'dragons-are-friends' thing. My pride as a Hofferson just got in the way of me. I didn't want to be seen with such a...klutz."

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup groaned.

"Seriously, Hiccup. But, if I _had_ to marry any of the boys my age in the village...no, make that any boy in the village I wouldn't have gone for anyone else. You would have won hands down and not just because you're the son of the chief."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You were the smartest, most easy going...cutest boy in Berk," Astrid grinned sheepishly. Hiccup smiled back. It was nice to know that Astrid had always had feelings for him. Maybe he could tell her...no, his dad and the others were returning. The two ducked behind a nearby barrel and watched as the Vikings returned to the village but to Hiccup's horror, Kyra was not taken out of the tent.

"No, no, no! They can't...!" he exclaimed and raced back to the village as fast as his prosthetic would allow him. He found his dad in the village square. "Dad! Wha...what's going on? Where's Kyra?"

"Alvin has the girl. We gave her to them in exchange for them leaving us alone."

"WHAT?! How can you expect them to keep their word? You can't have..."

"I did what was best for the village, son."

"Please, Dad!" Hiccup pleaded. "Reconsider!"

"Son, don't you understand that unless she goes, she poses a threat to the entire village if that's what she really is inside!" Stoick roared. "No more flights unless I say so!" Alright, that was beyond not fair - he could not do that!

"You don't know her like I do!" Hiccup exclaimed. "What? Has Mildew started rubbing off on you or something?"

"I know that as long as that demon remains here she is a danger to Berk," Stoick snapped. "As chief, I must protect this place."

"THAT _DEMON_ WAS MY SISTER!" Hiccup yelled. All heads turned, even Stoick's. Hiccup had never shouted at his father like that (in fact he'd barely ever shouted like that at all). The teenager was fuming. Giving up, he ran back to his house and slammed the door. How could his father do something like that? Hiccup rubbed his eyes and gazed at Kyra's dagger. Her staff was by the wall and her sheepskin blanket was on her bed upstairs; they were all he had left of her...no. If Stoick wouldn't accept his daughter back into the family, Hiccup wasn't going to stand for it. He scribbled a note and placed it by his helmet and chain mail on the table. This time, he really was leaving...

And he wasn't planning on coming back.

"Let's go, buddy," Hiccup murmured to Toothless as they set out for the forest.

"**Where are we going?**" the Night Fury growled.

"To rescue Kyra. After that, who knows?" Hiccup shrugged, still unable to believe he could understand his best friend. "Somewhere outside the Archipelago. I fancy travelling." Toothless shrugged as Hiccup urged him to take off. On the ground, Astrid had found the note and ran out into the woods but to no avail. But she wasn't going to let her boyfriend go that easily.

Hiccup and Toothless followed the Outcasts ships to Helhiem's Gate - Kyra's dragon instinct would lead them to the volcano that had once been the home of the Red Death. They would most likely throw her in there, thinking that the beast still lay in the depths below (Outcasts weren't the smartest of Vikings and obviously hadn't heard of what had happened 3 months ago - not exactly surprising when no-one went near them). They were closing into the fog wall when Hiccup spotted five black shapes out of the corner of his eye. Smirking and adjusting the tail fin, he directed Toothless through the boulders to throw the other dragons off their tail.

"Haddock!" It was the other teens.

"Don't try to stop me!" Hiccup shouted back. "I'm not turning back!"

"Well, neither are we!" Ruffnut shouted.

"What she said!" Tuffnut agreed.

"Just leave me alone!" Hiccup growled, diving behind an outcrop.

"We're not trying to stop you, idiot!" Snotlout contradicted.

"What?"

"We're coming with you!" Astrid added. Hiccup looked over at the twins who had flown over to his side. They gave a thumbs up and the team raced towards Dragon Peak. Once they were there, Hiccup's keen emerald-green eyes scanned the mountain for his sister. He eventually found her being led over to an overhanging ledge. They were going to drop her into the chasm below and she didn't have her staff with her.

"What now?" Tuffnut asked. One of the dragons growled something in Dragonese and Hiccup used his new given ability to translate.

"Dragons can communicate telepathically," he explained. "Maybe they can get a message to Kyra - the Outcasts won't suspect a thing."

I gulped as I stared at the fog below. Although nothing lay in those depths any more, a fall would mean certain death - a death that I'd led myself to. Stupid dragon instinct. I trembled when I heard a voice in my head. Was this pre-death insanity? No, I heard multiple voices, five of which I knew - it was the dragons. What were they doing here? I realised who the sixth voice was. It was rich and deep; soft and almost hypnotizing. It was Toothless. And that could only mean that Hiccup and the gang were there too.

"**_What in Valhalla are you guys doing here?_**" I snapped in my brain.

"**_Rescuing you, of course,_**" Toothless thought back. "**_We're not letting our human embodiment be taken away from us again._**"

_"__**I appreciate the sentiment, Toothless, but right now I'm in a bit of a predicament!**_"

"**_Just because you haven't got your staff it doesn't mean you can't fly._**"

_"__**Uh... meaning?**__"_

"**_Live up to your name, Valkyra. You can do it._**_"_ Valkyra? How was that supposed to help? Valkyra... Valkyra... valk... Valkyries! That's where my name came from! There had to be something I could do to fly like a Valkyries with wings coming out of my back... but how was I supposed to do that? I didn't have any more time to think as I was pushed into oblivion.

"Come on, fly!" Hiccup muttered. Seconds later, a ballistic noise sounded and a blast hit the wall of the nest as a figure flew out of the fog. The figure flew down towards the team, shouting two words along the way.

"RACE YA!"

Kyra had made it.

Operation: Rescue Mission - Accomplished.

**/**

**AN: Quick reminder - this story was originally written in 2010, before the Riders of Berk series began but I just thought that this would be a perfect moment to mention Mildew (newly introduced character in the series who hates dragons, just in case you were unaware), even if he never actually appears in the story, so I edited the Hiccup-Stoick argument a bit. Reviews welcome but please no flames.**


	14. Chapter 14: I Need a Dragon

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Fourteen: I Need a Dragon.**

I was elated! I had done it - I had wings sprouting out of my back and was flying without the need of my staff! I felt amazing - never mind dragons, this was awesome (sorry, guys!). The other teens and I played tag among the rocks as we flew from the volcano, leaving the Outcasts behind us. I landed on the outcrop where the twins had found me five days ago and embraced my brother as he dismounted Toothless.

"You came for me!" I grinned.

"Part of being your brother, isn't it?" Hiccup laughed. I then threw myself into Astrid's arms - and then the rest of the teens as well. We couldn't care less - we were sticking up for each other no matter what.

"We'll run away together!" Tuffnut suddenly spoke up, launching himself onto Belch's head.

"And start a tribe of our own," Ruffnut piped in, joining her brother.

"I vote Hiccup as chief!" Fishlegs called. Well, duh! Hiccup wasn't so sure. He was staring at the mass of boats emerging out of the fog. I was amazed they'd found their way out without me. Hiccup sighed.

"They won't keep their word," he grimaced. "We have to go back."

"You're kidding! They won't let her back in the village!" Snotlout snapped.

"Hiccup's right," Astrid spoke up. "Our tribe isn't about what we are or where we come from. It's about who we are and Kyra's family. She's a Viking." I swelled with pride as Astrid said this. I wondered if Hiccup had told her how he felt yet.

"Well then," I grinned. "We're wasting time."

By the time we reached Berk, the Outcasts had landed. Taken by surprise, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe had been overpowered. I turned to Hiccup for a plan. He nodded and we all shot to the cove.

"Okay, if the Outcasts have started taking over Berk that's not good," he stated. "But with us supposedly gone for good, we gain the advantage of surprise."

"And dragons," I added. "They just said that the ones who didn't escape are locked in cages. The others are waiting for my command."

"Your command?" Snotlout repeated.

"Hello? Goddess of Dragons here," I replied sarcastically. It worked and my cousin (I can't believe I just said that!) shut his mouth. "If I bring them in at the right moment, we've got this in the bag."

"I like it, Kyra!" Fishlegs nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

Seconds later, Hiccup had drawn up a battle plan.

"Right, so I want the twins stationed here..." he pointed. "... and Snotlout here. Legs," he spoke to Fishlegs. "You're with Snotlout. Astrid and I will wait in the shadows of the forest until Kyra gives the signal, clear?" We all saluted. "Okay - let's go!" We darted to our given stations - mine was high in the clouds in Valkyrie-form, ready to give a signal of a Night Fury blast. I gave it as soon as I knew everyone was ready, pulling out of the best kamikaze dive I had ever done.

"GO!" Hiccup yelled, launching into action. The teens whirled through the village, taking down every Outcast in their path. The other Vikings looked as if they were being loaded into the Outcast ships as slaves - only Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout were left. Hiccup and Astrid vaulted off their dragons to join the ground fight and Kyra joined them soon after, having retrieved her dagger from Hiccup earlier. Astrid ran into as spot of trouble as a catapult came her way and she froze.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, launching himself at her. Astrid rolled to the side and crawled over to her boyfriend.

"Idiot, what did you do that for?" she tried to hiss but was really out of breath after being shoved.

"Can't exactly have the best fighter we've got going down five minutes into a fight," Hiccup shrugged before feeling a dull pain in his left leg. "Oh, that's just problematic!" His prosthetic leg had come off. Kyra and the rest of the teens ran over.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but we need to bring the dragons in soon," Ruffnut moaned. "The last Vikings have been put into captivity. And we need a Night Fury."

"I'm not leaving Hiccup - he can't fly like this," Astrid growled. "I can fix him but it'll take some time."

"Kyra can't risk going to Valkyrie-mode again," Fishlegs pointed out. "Not with the catapults out."

"I can't get to my staff and I'm best in the air," Kyra groaned. "Hiccup - I need a dragon." Hiccup grinned.

"Go get 'em, Viking."

"I swear, Alvin... when I get out of here...!" Stoick roared as he was imprisoned in his own home.

"I'm not the one taking orders now, mister," Alvin the Treacherous smirked. "And I think I'm gonna like it here."

"I WOULDN'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE, ALVIN!" I yelled from above. Alvin spluttered on his ale and looked up but I wasn't in Valkyrie-mode; I was riding Toothless. Oh, yeah! The girls who loved How To Train Your Dragon in my old world would be SO jealous!

"Go Team Dragon!" the twins yelled in unison.

"This ought to even the odds!" Snotlout added as Toothless and I shot the chains holding the Vikings captive.

"Alright!" Gobber hooted. "You show 'em how it's done!" A roar and flash of blue caught my attention. Astrid and Hiccup were back in the air.

"Get them!" Alvin instructed. Flaming catapults were sent our way but I had more than a few tricks up my sleeve. I gave a shrill whistle and a dragon I had only ever seen in the Dragon Manual until now burst out of the water.

"Scaldron!" Fishlegs realised as the dragon sent a spray of water at the catapult, extinguishing them and then I began sending them back at the ships with a few fireballs from Toothless.

"No, get them! Not the ships!" Alvin shrieked. Arrows were sent next - cue next dragon.

"Timberjack!" Fishlegs yelped with excitement as the dragon sliced through the arrows, rendering them harmless. Astrid then sent her own projectiles at Alvin. He didn't notice until they nearly impaled him.

"Follow the finger, them!" he yelled before bringing up his shield to protect himself. "The kids on the dragons," he whimpered. I landed Toothless by the house and Hiccup jumped off Stormfly to join us as I ripped the door open to release my father. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Thank you, kids," Stoick smiled. I handed him the nearest axe and we faced the battle field. "Now, watch your old man work!" he grinned as he threw the axe into the battle. Outcasts scattered - we were on a roll.

Hiccup raced into the battle, ignoring shouts from his dad to get back into the skies where he was best. Narrowly avoiding an axe from a nearby Outcast, he was lucky Astrid stepped in to save his hide...again. He quickly repaid the favour by knocking another Outcast unconscious with his shield whilst Astrid's back was turned.

"Astrid! Can I talk to you for a minute?" he called all of a sudden, head-butting an Outcast in the chest. Astrid turned around so quickly it was a miracle she didn't get whiplash

"You really couldn't have picked a better time?!" Astrid snapped back.

"Can't blame me for the inconvenience!" Hiccup shouted, pulling her over to him. He had to tell her. "I love you." Astrid froze. Hiccup had just said those immortal words - he'd practically proposed to her. "Look, I get that this isn't the best of times but I have to know if you feel the same...please." _Me and my big mouth_, Hiccup groaned. Why did he have to say it now?

"Stoick!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup's heart almost sank - what if Astrid had taken this the wrong way? "Hand-fast us!" Okay, _that_ was unexpected.

"I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment!" Stoick shouted back. Hiccup would have been beaming if he wasn't in the middle of helping Astrid kick Outcast-butt but he had to get his father to listen. Astrid _did_ feel the same way about him! She had asked his dad to hand-fast them - she wanted to marry him!

"For Thor's sake, Dad! NOW!" he yelped.

"Alright!" Stoick huffed. He began to recite a monologue that chiefs usually spoke when hand-fasting a new couple. "Oh, great and mighty gods, we pray that you smile upon us on this glorious day as this man and woman...!" He paused to get an Outcast off his back. Hiccup didn't wait for his dad to finish.

"Astrid Hofferson," he began. "Do you take me to be your husband to be wed when we turn sixteen?"

"I do!" Astrid beamed.

"Great!" Hiccup grinned and ducked as two Outcasts came at them.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Astrid began. "Do you take me to be your wife in sickness and in health...in life or death which right now seems more likely?"

"I do."

"With the all-powerful gods as witness and my blessing as chief..." Stoick didn't manage to finish his sentence as he had to butt another Outcast out of his way. "You may kiss..." Hammer on the head. "You may kiss..." Round-off swing. "JUST KISS!"

Nothing else mattered as Hiccup and Astrid locked lips.

**/**

**Okay, I know that last bit was a bit sudden...not the best scene I've ever written. Sorry it's been a long time coming! One more chapter to go before I sign off on this one! Enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Fireblood kit: I did think that the whole thing at the end of Chapter 11 was forced, so I'm glad you pointed that out for me.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lesson Five

**Key:**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Dragonese**

**_Telepathic communication_**

**Chapter Fifteen: Lesson Five - How to Speak Dragonese**

Hiccup didn't want it to end. It was perfect - him, Astrid...they were engaged. Now all he had to do was make a ring for her to make it official. A scream brought him out of his daydream.

"You may have won this time, Haddock, but I have business to attend to!" Alvin called through the battle field, heading off to the chasm on the other side of Berk. "And a certain someone is sorry that she has to leave again so soon!"

"HICCUP!"

"KYRA!" Hiccup yelped, racing after the chief of the Outcasts with Astrid hot on his heels. Alvin had Kyra in a headlock and had dragged her across the bridge that stretched across the chasm. Hiccup and Astrid followed but no one else could. The disaster struck - a plank broke under Hiccup's prosthetic leg and he fell over, becoming stuck. Astrid raced to help him but Alvin got in first and cut the ropes holding the bridge up. It snapped up to halfway and the kids began to fall into oblivion. Hiccup's leg caught and stopped him falling any further and he was able to grab Astrid's hand before she fell. They were left dangling in midair but to their horror, the weak rope snapped again.

"Astrid, do you think you can make it to that ledge?" Hiccup asked, thinking fast.

"Not without momentum!" Astrid called back, clinging to her boyfriend...no, _fiancé_...for dear life. The rope jolted. Hiccup knew that one of them wouldn't make it.

"Astrid, I'm gonna have to swing you!"

"Hiccup, are you crazy?" Astrid yelped. "The rope will break!"

"It won't hold us both!"

"It will!" Astrid pleaded, although she knew otherwise. The rope jolted again - on the verge of snapping.

"Astrid..." Hiccup's face was filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry." Astrid gasped as Hiccup swung her over to the rock ledge. Seconds later, the rope snapped.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed. Kyra shouted the same thing and jumped into the chasm. "KYRA! Gods, I am _surrounded_ by suicidal idiots!"

I couldn't lose him...not my brother. I had totally done something idiotically crazy but I had to try. I shut my eyes and I could feel my body changing. I concentrated till I thought my head would burst. I felt my limbs thickening and shortening; I felt wings sprouting out of my back; I felt my face elongating and I felt scales covering my body. I felt power; strength...I was a dragon. I plunged into the chasm and soon found the person I was looking for. Minutes later, I emerged from the darkness with Hiccup on my back.

"Thanks for the ride!" Hiccup grinned on my back.

"Any time, bro!" I smiled back. I was still speaking Norse! Oh, this was cool. Daring a peak at my new body, I recognised the sleek form of a Night Fury but on my legs and down my tail were star-shaped marks. I must be some rarer type of Night Fury.

"Toothless is so gonna kill me!" Hiccup laughed. I laughed with him - I was sure Toothless would understand.

"He'll thank me later, Hiccup!" I grinned. I could have sworn I felt him tense. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him dart his head to the side. He urged me to head to the forest but I didn't respond fast enough as something hit me in my left eye.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as she raced through the forest. "Hiccup?"

"Up here!" Hiccup called. Astrid glanced upwards to see the teen stuck up a nearby fir-tree.

"Hiccup – you okay?" she called.

"Hang on – I'll be right...WHOA! OOFF!" Hiccup grunted as he fell out of the tree, bruised but alive. Astrid marched straight up to him and punched him in the face. "OOW!"

"That's for scaring the pants off me!" Astrid snapped before kissing him on the cheek. "That's for everything else - especially making it out alive." Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He'd made it out alive. But someone was missing.

"Kyra! Kyra, where is she?" he flapped, frantically searching the area.

"There!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut chorused, pointing to a small clearing where something large had broken through the trees. Branches lay scattered like match sticks and sunlight streamed in through the normally dark green forest. There, lying in that same clearing, was a Night Fury. But this was no ordinary Night Fury - its back and tail were decorated with silver white, sparkling flame and star marks and it had a silver streak running down its face; a face that was covered on one side with blood with the arrow that caused the damage strewn on the ground nearby. It was the Night Fury from Hiccup's dream - it was Kyra.

"No...NO!" Hiccup gasped, running towards his dragon-sister and kneeling at her side. His hand fell onto her wound and he realised in horror that her eye would not recover from something like this. This was all his fault. "I'm...I'm so...I'm so sorry," he murmured, close to tears. The dragon's body shimmered and shrank to form the body of a fourteen year old girl - the body of Valkyra Horrendous Haddock II. Hiccup almost did a double take and hurried to find a pulse...it was weak but it was there. "She's alive! Thank that gods, she's alive!" he cheered. The Vikings behind him broke into celebration. The girl had played a part in saving them - to think that they had almost given her away. Stoick walked up to his son.

"Hiccup?"

"Dad?"

"I...I never meant to hurt you that way," he comforted. "If I had known, well...maybe I might have thought things through more thoroughly. You'll make a fine chief someday, Hiccup." Hiccup grinned with pride.

"And Astrid will make a brilliant Chief-tess," he grinned, turning his gaze to his...he still couldn't believe it...fiancée. Astrid smiled back as the Vikings headed back to the village to celebrate the homecoming of their chief's daughter. But not until after Ruffnut pointed at something on Kyra's face.

I woke up dazed and heavy, as if I suddenly weighed the same as a Red Death. My eyes fluttered open but I could only see out of my right. Did I hit my head that bad? I could barely remember the battle but as I became more awake, it came flooding back. As did the vision of a small green and red dragon standing over my face.

"Hey, there," I murmured. "You must be...Camicaze..." I moaned as the Terrible Terror began licking my face. "Okay, okay, take it easy...OUCH!" I exclaimed as Camicaze accidentally hit my face. I was fully awake now and I was surprised to see Hiccup next to my bed.

"Nice of you to join the living," he joked. I grimaced - my head really hurt.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. What happened?"

"An arrow hit your face," Hiccup explained. "I was scared you wouldn't make it - there was so much blood."

"You managed - you lost a leg," I replied. Seriously; compared to my brother's limb loss, I could barely compete with an injured eye, could I? A crash sounded and Hiccup went downstairs to calm Toothless down - he sounded pretty restless. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Hiccup scold his dragon for smashing one of the pots. I brought my hand up to my face to stifle the giggle but something hard on my face confused me. What was that? It was too smooth to be a scab and too hard to be my skin. I unravelled the bandage on my head and picked up a mirror that someone had left on the floor. I was in shock. It was me but something was off. I still had my freckles; my mud brown hair; my pesky cowlick that kept falling in front of my left eye; my emerald green...no...Hiccup poked his head into the room as I noticed. I turned to face him, tucking my bothersome cowlick behind my ear...

Revealing a golden green dragon eye surrounded by black scales.

Hiccup recoiled but not in disgust - more in shock than anything else. The left side of my face was covered in black scales - Night Fury scales - and my left eye, once the same emerald green as my brother's, was a pool of golden green, piercing and frightening.

"**It's the Dragon Shifter healing mechanism,**" Camicaze squeaked. "**Dragons** **heal a damn sight faster than humans. Those scales will go in time but the eye will stay the same - your human eye was damaged beyond repair. Your dragon of choice seems to be Night Furies and Night Furies heal the quickest which is why that happened over night.**" Over night? The battle was only yesterday? That could only mean one thing. Today was my sixth day in Berk and...

"I'm fifteen!" I squealed.

"I was getting to that," Hiccup shrugged. "Come on. Oh, by the way, I think the eye looks cool."

"Cheers," I snickered. He led me downstairs where Toothless was waiting. We growled a greeting to each other and Hiccup grinned.

"I can almost thank you for that scratch, you know," he said. I asked why. "I can understand him." My jaw was on the floor but I corrected myself quickly.

"There goes private 'let's-play-a-prank-on-Hiccup' conversations," I joked. Hiccup laughed to and opened the front door. Whatever I was expecting to see, I was _not_ expecting this!

"Alright guys!" Hiccup called, mounting Toothless. "Let's go!" I could not believe my eyes. The whole village had gathered outside and shouting cheers of "Welcome home!" and "Happy Birthday!" and Odin knows what else.

"What's this?" I breathed.

"It's your birthday party, Hatchet-Head!" Astrid grinned, marching over. "Welcome home." I knew it - I died.

"Hey! It's Valkyra!" Spitelout shouted. Stoick walked over and Hiccup came down from the dragon display.

"Thought we'd welcome you back in style," Stoick boomed. "What do you think?" I thought it was incredible. "Turns out that we seem to keep needing more of this." Hiccup and I looked at each other as our dad gestured to us.

"You just gestured to all of us," we chorused. Stoick smiled proudly.

"Well, I think presents are in order," Gobber chuckled. "Who's first?" Predictably, the twins were first and arguing over who should give the present.

"That's you guys in a week," Astrid muttered to me.

"Make that a day and you've got a deal," I whispered back. In the end, Tuffnut won the fight and presented the most beautiful shield I'd ever seen. They'd made it themselves and it was decorated in greens, blues, black, gold and many other colours. Snotlout was next and his present was a wood carving of a dragon - it was very good, I had to admit. Fishlegs gave me a revised copy of the Dragon Manual ("You might as well know what you're taking care of.") and Astrid revealed the most stunning outfit ever. It was a knee-length warrior dress - emerald green and made of a light, cotton-like material. It had a low back to show off my back-mark - the one of a Night Fury - and elbow-length sleeves. Underneath, I could wear any under-garment I needed to keep myself warm or even to protect myself in battle. Despite its simplicity, it was actually quite pretty for a Viking garment. Hiccup was the last.

"Here," he said simply, rummaging around in his bag. "I made this for you - hope it fits."

It was a crown. Made of gold and decorated with sapphires, garnets, rubies, emeralds, diamonds and a large stone of black onyx in the centre, it was possibly worth more than all my other presents put together. Engraved on the inside was my name. It was more than beautiful...

"Wow... thanks," I breathed. I truly couldn't say anymore. I placed it on my head - it was a perfect fit. Things really couldn't be more perfect.

"**_Amazing_****,**" I couldn't stop thinking to myself aloud. "_**To think I've waited my whole life to get this**__ back..._"

"**_It is most certainly incredible to think what we have missed in our lives_**," a voice sounded. I didn't recognise it and so figured it was another Viking. I began speaking aloud.

"Who would've guessed, huh?" I grinned. "Me: Valkyra Rhinestone, the freak of the school...a Viking."

"**_Not just a Viking,_****_remember._**"

"Yeah," I breathed. "The..."

"Uh, Kyra?" Hiccup waved his hand in front of my face. "Who're you talking to?" I blinked.

"I was talking to..."I began before stopping myself. That voice had been in my head? I began searching with telepathic communications. "_**Who are**__**you?**_"

"_**Someone who has waited a long time.**_" The voice was melodic, much like Toothless', except this one was female with a sweet, caring tone to it. Hearing it made me feel as if I was talking to some older sibling at a time when I couldn't talk to anyone else. "_**I am yet without a true name or purpose but I feel that something brought me to this island for a reason.**_"

I began walking round the back of the house to find the source of the voice and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the black lizard half dozing in the shade. The magnificent beast rose its head and opened its eyes of golden green to look at me. It slowly got to its feet and followed me back round to the front of the house where the entire village fell silent. In the blazing sun, I was able to see this new dragon in all its glory.

She looked very much like a Night Fury, sharing the same wing and body shape as Toothless did, but instead of being plain black she was covering in white-silver markings, very much like my own when I'd turned into a Night Fury the previous day, and her tail was forked with what appeared to be lightning sparks coming from the tips instead of having fins like Hiccup's dragon did. I kept eye contact with her as I backed down towards the village square. Despite being the dragons' Goddess, I still felt the need to treat them with the same respect they showed me.

"_**What kind of dragon are you?**_" I asked gently as I halted in my tracks. The dragon did the same. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Toothless' ears perk up.

"**_A kin to the One-Fin, over there,_**" she joked with a smile glittering in her eyes. I glanced at Toothless who cringed slightly. "**_My clan call me the Star Backed Night Fury._**"

I somehow managed to contain my excitement. I slowly held out my hand - almost without hesitation, the Star Backed Night Fury placed her nose on my palm. I knew that the dragon had accepted me - we had chosen each other to become a team.

"**_You said you had no true name?_**" I asked. The dragon repeated that she did not have one. A memory sparked in my brain, "Then I'll call you...Windwalker," I announced aloud. The Night Fury nodded her satisfaction and we touched for the first time. Now I was home.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked as we prepared for our first flight. I nodded. I was _so_ ready.

Have you ever wondered if you had been born in the wrong era? As if your birth has been prolonged for centuries and you just happened to appear at the wrong time?

Well, that was my life. I'm home now and I couldn't be happier. Who am I? The name's Valkyra Horrendous Haddock II. That really is my name, by the way. My friends call my Kyra; and trust me, I have a lot of them now. What am I? Well, depends who you ask. Hiccup calls me 'sister', Astrid calls me 'best friend' and the dragons call me 'goddess'. In short...

I'm the Dragon Shifter.

**/**

**And that's the end of How to Speak Dragonese! Windwalker's design (and indeed, Kyra's dragon design) is based on a customised Night Fury I made whilst playing the How to Train Your Dragon game ages ago. I have a sequel planned, although if I am going to post it then it won't be for a while seeing as I've got MORE EXAMS coming up (urgh...) Hope you've enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
